When Hate Turns Into Love
by AurelieCriss
Summary: "I want to hear the full story about how you guys ended up together, and not the one you tell everybody," Neville says. "I want the complete one, with all the gory details," Harry chuckles, looking at Draco, who shrugs his shoulders, giving him the go-ahead. "It's actually a wonderful story," Harry says. "It starts with me needing to return Draco his wand,"
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody! This is my first attempt at a Drarry fanfic, but I love the whole world surrounding Draco and Harry and I'm hopeful that you guys won't think it's absolutely horrible! I'm not going to give you a set schedule as to how often I'll be updating, but I will try my hardest to make it weekly. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor any other HP references. Those belong solely to the Queen who calls herself J.K. Rowling.**

 **Warning: This story DOES NOT contain any smut or any lemons or limes or any other fruit! Sorry not sorry. I'm not a pornographer. :)**

Prologue

Harry is in the garden, his place where he can go to escape reality if only in little doses. It's peaceful here, with the little bubbling pond with the enchanted lilies that never die, and the sun on his back and the wind whistling through his hair. It's a peaceful serenity, something nobody nowadays can deny him. It's been ten years since the defeat of Voldemort, and Harry can't imagine ever being happier than he is now. He has everything. The perfect house, the perfect job, the best friends in the entire world, and most importantly, the love of his life.

The love of his life who was currently causing quite the stir within the little cottage, may he point out. Harry, not wanting to leave his paradise but pulled by his affection to his always be there when his love is in need, goes back inside and sees his love kneeling on the floor, swearing to high heaven. His love's left arm is extended, with a wand pointed at it. The arm is covered in angry red blisters, and swelling. Harry runs over, putting his hands on Draco's shoulders. "What in Merlin's beard are you doing, Draco?" Harry asks. Draco looks up at him, tears of frustration leaving glittering trails down his pale cheeks. Harry's heart lurches at Draco's look of desperation, of hopelessness. He has seen it many times before.

"I'm trying to remove it, goddammit," Draco curses, about to send another spell flying at his arm. Harry stops him, catching his hand in midair. Harry's hand curls around Draco's preventing him from casting another spell. "Not here," Harry whispers into Draco's ear. He pulls Draco to his feet, and spins him around, taking his face in his hands. "Now you listen to me, Draco," Harry instructs. Draco's teary eyes focus on Harry's, and he softens. Harry takes a deep breath. "That mark does not define who you are, do you understand me? That was in the past, and you're here now, with me, and I love you. Do you hear me?" Harry gazes intensely into Draco's eyes. Draco nods. Harry sighs. "I love you so much," he murmurs, as he pulls Draco into a hug. Draco hugs Harry back, burying his face in the nape of Harry's neck, letting out a few desperate sobs.

* * *

Harry releases Draco, and hands him his cloak. "Now, wipe away those tears, and put this on," he says, pulling on his own cloak, and making sure his wand was securely in his jeans pocket. "Where are we going?" Draco asks. Harry adjust his glasses, and pulls Draco out to his garden, where the sun is still shining and the water is still bubbling. "We're going to St. Mungo's," Harry exclaims. Draco groans, and tries to return to the house, but Harry catches him and presses him against his side. Harry closes his eyes and focuses on St. Mungo's with all his might, and before he knows it he's Apparating. He is forced through what feels like a slick, glass tube, and his body is being squeezed and stretched and he can't breath and then they're there.  
The two wizards, one dark-haired and one light-haired, appear out of nowhere, at the steps to St. Mungo's. Draco smoothes his cloak, and fixes his hair. "Oh, will you stop being such a girl, Malfoy?" Harry jokes, smirking at Draco. Draco rolls his eyes and marches up the steps. "A Malfoy always has to look on point," he exclaims, and then opens the doors. Harry, chuckling, follows him.

They enter the lobby, and a nurse runs up to them, with a roll of parchment and quill following her. "Service required?" she asks. Harry looks at Draco, and then speaks. "Erm, we need to get a certain, um, tattoo of sorts removed," Harry explains. The nurse, who looks in quite a hurry, nods, the quill scribbling quickly. "Bed three, if you please, just right down the hall, through the door that says Magical Removals and Dissections," she says, shooing them down the hall. Harry gives Draco a look, causing Draco to chuckle, and they follow the nurse's direction. On the way, they pass a door with the words INCURABLE WARD plastered on it. Harry can only imagine what types of people must be in there. He wonders vaguely if Gilderoy Lockhart is still here somewhere. Before they make it to the Magical Removal and Dissection ward, Harry's name is called out.

Harry and Draco spin around, and Harry is delighted to see none other than Neville Longbottom. Harry had fallen out of contact with him, and it has been four years since he's seen him. Harry bounds forward, giving Neville a big hug. Draco follows, though considerably slower, and offers only a handshake to Neville. "Blimey, Harry, I never thought I'd see you here," Neville says. Harry smiles. "Yeah, we just have an issue to sort out with Draco," Harry says. Neville's eyes flit to Draco's left forearm, and he nods. "Ah, yes, of course. Well, I'm just here visiting my parents," Neville's happy demeanor falls just a bit, but before Harry can say anything, Neville shoots him a question.

"Hey, Harry, after you and Malfoy, er, I mean, Draco, are through here, perhaps we could meet at the Leaky Cauldron, and catch up? I'm supposed to meet Luna there this afternoon, and she would be delighted to see you guys," he asks. Harry almost agrees instantly, but looks to Draco first. "Um, Draco, would you be okay with that?" Harry asks. Neville's smile twitches a bit, but he manages to keep his grin genuine. Draco looks back and forth, between Neville and Harry, and he can tell that Harry really wants to catch up with Neville, so of course, being the loyal husband he is, agrees.  
"Perfect, see you then," Neville says, giving Harry another hug before going back to sit with his parents. Harry looks at Draco, who can't help but give a little snigger. "Looks like you've got a new number one fan, Potter," Draco teases. Harry rolls his eyes, and gives Draco a playful shove into the Magical Removal and Dissection ward.

* * *

"Now, Mr. Malfoy needs to know that these effects are only temporary, and that he must return in three months for another session," the doctor explains. Harry nods, and Draco attempts to nod, but can only manage a few choice curse words. He's clutching his left arm hard, and breathing heavily. Harry can only imagine the pain he is in. He pulls Draco up, and wraps his arm around his waist to support him.

"Alright, doctor, well thank you for all your help, and I guess we'll see you in three months," Harry says, turning around. The doctor calls behind him. "And a very nice treat it was to meet you, Mr. Potter," he says, his voice full of admiration. Harry had gotten over the affection and admiration that most people had for him ever since he defeated Lord Voldemort, just pretended he didn't hear the doctor's praises.

The two made it out of St. Mungo's and Harry forced Draco to stand up on his own. "Come on now, you big baby, it can't have hurt that much, it was a simple reversal charm," Harry says. Draco looks up at him, fury in his eyes. "It can hurt as much as I fucking want it to, Potter. Just, let's go to the Cauldron. God knows I could use a hefty dose of Firewhiskey," Draco mutters, attaching himself to Harry so as to Side-Apparate.  
Harry shakes his head in glee, and pictures the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

"So," Neville says, after downing his third Butterbeer. "You have to tell me the full story," Neville points between Harry and Draco. "And not the short one that you tell everyone. I mean the full one, with all the gory details," Luna, who was preoccupied with what Harry assumed was a Knargle, suddenly becomes interested. "Oh yes, I'd love to hear about how two worst enemies became lovers," she says, completely unaware of how blunt she had been. Harry barely contains and snigger, and Draco's face turns dark crimson.

Neville silently apologizes to Harry for Luna, who shakes it off easily. Harry turns to Draco. "Is it okay if I divulge our very personal, steamy, lustful love story to Neville and Luna?" Harry teases, winking at Neville. Draco's eyes widen and he sinks into his chair, mortified. Harry ruffles Draco's hair. "I'm only joking, silly boy. I won't tell them that story," he says. Draco makes a sound between a whimper and a groan, and Harry chuckles, turning back to Neville and Luna.  
"I would love to tell you how we ended up together," Harry says. "It's actually a wonderful story. It started when I needed to give Draco his wand back,"


	2. Chapter One

**Alright guys, so I know this is my second update within 12 hours, but this is probably only temporary, because I'm excited to start the story. Best case scenario would be that this excitement keeps, but it probably won't. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor setting.**

 **Warning: Again, there will be no smut. Sorry but not really.**

Chapter One

 _This is a bad idea. A bad idea. I need to leave now, nobody is here obviously, I need to go._ These thoughts whirl around inside Harry's confused head. He is standing in front of Malfoy Manor, gripping his own wand in his right hand tightly and Draco Malfoy's wand in the other hand. He had travelled all the way from the Burrow to return the wand to its owner, only to discover that the Manor had been abandoned. Harry is getting ready to just forget the whole thing and go back to the Burrow, but he decides at the last minute to go inside. Just to make sure that nobody was lingering behind. Harry really didn't want to have to track down his worst enemy.

Harry walks up the steps and pushes open the thick wrought-iron door. When he steps inside, all he can see are the dusty marble floors and the smeared stain-glass windows. The house looked like a castle, and Harry's footsteps echoed, reverberating off of every wall, a single step multiplied into thousands. Harry doesn't know where to go, but somehow he ends up in the room where Hermione was interrogated and tortured, and where Draco unwittingly saved Harry's life. The chandelier that Dobby crashed to the floor-Harry feels a pang of grief for the dead house-elf-still lay shattered in the center of the floor. The bodies of the Snatchers and of Griphook had long since been removed, but everything else is the same.

Harry starts to feel uneasy, and moves on upstairs, past Lucius and Narcissa's room, past a huge library, and finds what he unknowingly had been searching for. Draco Malfoy's bedroom. The door is ajar, and Harry walks right in, shining his wand high up above his head. The room is a lot like Harry imagined, full of Slytherin pride, including thick emerald drapes hanging on one entire wall. Malfoy's magnificent bed was messy, as if he had to leave in the wee hours of the morning. Plastered to his walls were numerous anti-Muggle paraphernalia and pro-Pureblood graffiti. Harry couldn't help but be a bit disgusted with Malfoy for surrounding himself with such prejudice, but can't help think that perhaps Malfoy's father influenced Draco too much.

Harry is about to leave, but then he notices something on Draco's desk. It's a huge pile of Daily Prophet's. Harry walks over to examine them, and notices that every single issue has to do with himself, Harry Potter. However, has Harry thumbs through them all, he notices something eerily similar about all of them. His last name, 'Potter' has been cut out of every single issue, along with his picture. Harry double-checks to make sure the oddity is consistent, and it is. While Harry is confused, he isn't intrigued, and he shakes his head and turns around quickly, determined to leave the quiet, haunted mansion. Before he can leave, though, Harry sees something out of the corner of his eye.

In his hurry to leave, the gust of wind left behind by Harry has caused one of the thick emerald drapes to curl in on itself, and Harry can't help but see newspaper. Now curious, Harry removes the drapes by magic, tries not to suffocate when the dust rises and threatens to choke him, and gasps. Malfoy's entire north-facing wall is covered with Harry's name. Every single newspaper clipping and picture are pasted to the wall, covering every inch. Harry's last name pops out so much Harry has to blink a few times.

He doesn't know what to think. He assumes it's some sort of insult to Harry himself by Malfoy, but then, why would Malfoy spend so much time putting together such an elaborate insult. Harry goes closer, and sees something he couldn't see before. Tiny little strings, almost invisible, are connecting each clipping to the other. It's a very systematic setup, and Harry cannot comprehend why it even exists. Why was Malfoy tracking him so heavily and with such detail?  
Harry does not try to answer his own question, instead Apparating on the spot. He needs to get away from that Godforsaken place.

Harry appears in the wet marshes outside of the Burrow, and tries to wrap his head around what he had just seen, but he has no luck, the confusion becoming more and more pronounced. After a bit of musing on his part, Harry makes the decision that he needs to find Malfoy once and for all and give him back his wand, that way Harry will have no more ties to the boy who once tried to murder the greatest wizard that ever lived.  
He cannot fathom where to start in the search for Draco Malfoy, but then, in the warm glow of the Burrow, it comes to him. Kreacher! He calls for the old house-elf, who appears in front of him, somewhat bitter, but otherwise cheery. "Master Harry! It's been ages, how are you?" Kreacher asks. Harry smiles, though it feels forced. "Hi, Kreacher. I need you to do a favor for me," he says. Kreacher bows low, and Harry catches the glint of silver that was Regulus Black's fake locket. "Of course, Master Harry," Kreacher responds.

Harry explains the situation to Kreacher, who vows to do his very best to track down the 'Malfoy filth' as quickly as possible. Harry thanks Kreacher, who then disappears with a loud _crack i_ nto the night. Taking a deep breath, Harry goes inside the Burrow, where the warm food and his best friend help him forget entirely what he saw at Malfoy Manor.


	3. Chapter Two

**Okay, so this is probably going to be a rough chapter, because I just didn't really know how to explain things, but hopefully it's not too horrible or inconsistent or anything. It's really the only grey area in the story, the rest I have completely planned out. Which reminds me. If for some reason I can't finish this story, I'll just post the whole outline, that way you'll at least get to find out what happens. :) Anyway, bear with me for this chapter, and I promise it gets better!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, blah blah blah.**

Chapter Two

Harry doesn't even notice how long Kreacher has been gone until Kreacher shows up at the breakfast table one morning, three weeks after Harry sent him looking for the Malfoys. Hermione shrieks and spills half of her porridge and Ron almost falls out of his chair. Kreacher bows deeply, and opens his mouth to speak, but Harry, not wanting the others to know, lunges at Kreacher and drags him outside somewhat forcefully.

Harry drops Kreacher in the garden, and Kreacher shoots Harry a nasty glare. "What was the meaning of that?" he asks Harry, obviously disgruntled. Harry looks around him to make sure nobody followed him, and turns back to Kreacher, leaning down to his level. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "But the others don't know what I'm up to and I'd like to keep it that way," Kreacher narrows his eyes but doesn't say anything in protest. "Well, Master Harry, I have tracked down the Malfoy scum," Kreacher says, bowing low. Harry's heart leaps, happy to have finally tracked the family down.

Kreacher informs Harry that the Malfoy's are deep in the heart of India, surrounded by Muggles and that they have many protective enchantments around the flat that they are hiding in. Kreacher tries to give Harry specific instructions as to how to get there, but it's all very confusing to Harry. He decides he'll just have to have Kreacher accompany him there. "You want to go right now, Master Harry?" Kreacher asks wearily. Harry nods. "Yes. I don't want to wait any longer," he explains.

Harry runs inside the Burrow, making up a lousy excuse about attempted robbery and Grimmauld Place. Before the Weasleys or Hermione could get a better explanation out of him, Harry Disapparated with Kreacher, Malfoy's wand tucked tightly in his jeans.

Kreacher and Harry appear out of nowhere in the city square, somewhere in India. It's sweltering hot, and very dusty, and Harry can't focus on one single thing, because the whole square is alive, with hundreds of bodies and dozens of vehicles, causing quite the stir. It is a very stressful place, Harry concludes. Kreacher drags Harry through the swarm of people and through many an alleyway and side streets.

"Well, they chose a hell of a place to settle," Harry says, but Kreacher can't hear him over the chaos. After what felt like hours, Harry and Kreacher end up at a little flat with a bright blue door. "Don't knock, Master Harry, the door has a Memory Charm placed on it. You'll forget why you came," Kreacher explains. Harry turns to look at Kreacher, ready to ask him how he's supposed to get inside then, but Kreacher has vanished. Harry curses Kreacher, and turns back to the door.

The first thing Harry does is cast the Muffliato charm, to keep passersby from hearing him recite any and every disarmament spell he can think of. He tries the most complicated spells, and after getting no results what so ever, and afraid that the Muggles will start to wonder why he was standing in front of the door for so long without knocking, he resorts to just yelling Draco's name.

Surprisingly, it works. The door opens up, and suddenly Harry is being sucked inside, unable to resist. Once he's inside, the door slams shut, and Harry can feel his whole being being shoved against the wall, and he can feel the tip of a wand at his throat. "How dare you try and reveal us!" Lucius Malfoy screeches, his eyes centimeters away from Harry's. Harry, unsure of what to do, shoves back at Lucius, who quite easily falls away from Harry. Harry pulls out his wand and aims it at Lucius. In the dim light, Harry can see that Lucius has deteriorated since the war.

His eyes and cheeks are sunken in and sallow, and his whole body looks malnourished and diseased. No wonder it was easy to overpower him. "I didn't come here to reveal you," Harry spits, glaring at Lucius. Harry does not want to be here, he does not want to look into the eyes of a man who wants to kill him. But he needs to do this. To get rid of the last trace that he ever had a connection with the Malfoys.

"I came here to return something to your son," Harry explains, lifting up Malfoy's wand. Lucius eyes it and raises his wand at Harry, but he isn't fast enough. Harry disarms Lucius and keeps his wand aimed at Lucius' chest. He's about to demand where Draco was, but then he hears a voice.  
"No, mother, let me go," the voice says. And then, out of the shadows, Draco Malfoy appears. He's still sporting his all-black suit that was his trademark, but he looks similar to his father, very malnourished, but something was different. While Lucius eyes were filled with fear and hatred, Draco's are full of grief and sadness, and perhaps even a bit of regret. Harry doesn't allow himself to feel pity for Draco Malfoy, because it wasn't like he didn't deserve what he got. Harry swallows.

"Potter," Malfoy says in his old sneery way. All the old animosity and hatred the two had for each other returns and Harry points his wand at Malfoy, just in case. Malfoy looks back at Harry, trying to be strong and calculating, but Harry notices his falter. Malfoy was simple too defeated. Before doing anything rash, Harry drops Malfoy's wand at his feet. "I'm tired of holding on to your stuff, Malfoy," Harry explains. He's about to leave forever, because, after all, he's done what he came here to do and there was no point in hanging about any longer, but then Malfoy speaks.

"Why did you come all the way here to give me back my wand?" he asks, his voice void of the coldness that was Malfoy. Harry sighs, not wanting to explain his reasons. "Just, don't lose it again, okay?" Harry says in a dismissive tone. His hand is on the doorknob when Malfoy speaks again. Harry groans, not wanting to have a discussion with Malfoy, but his question catches Harry off guard.

"Is this the wand that killed the Dark Lord?" Malfoy asks. Harry freezes, unsure of what to say. It was, of course, but Harry knew that if he told Malfoy, Malfoy would not want his wand and the whole trip would be a wasted effort, and Harry did not like the idea of Ron and Hermione scolding him on how much effort he put into finding Draco Malfoy. But Harry could not tell lies.

"Yes," he says quietly. Before he can react, Harry is flying backwards. He lands in the middle of the road, knocking down pedestrians in the process. His glasses have been blown away, and everything is a blur. He can't even process or figure out what had just happened. He turns to his left and sees another shape next to him. And then he hears a voice. "That wand will have no association with the Malfoy family!" Lucius bellows, having regained his wand. It was he who had Stupefied both Harry and Draco. "Neither wand nor owner will ever set foot back here! The Dark Lord may be defeated, but Lucius Malfoy, his most respected follower, will continue to believe that he may rise again!" Lucius, obviously demented and confused, leans down to Draco's level.

"Never come back here, boy, or I will make sure that you truly pay for your failures," Lucius whispers, before spinning around and going back into the flat.  
Harry doesn't how to react. Lucius had just disowned his own son, and revealed that he still supported Voldemort even after his defeat. Harry groans, rolling to his side. He sees his glasses, and puts them on, his vision clearing up instantly. He sits up, ignoring the Muggles who were trying to help him. He waves them away, and then looks at Malfoy.

Malfoy is stunned, not fully aware of what had just happened. Harry helps him stand up. "My father just, just," Malfoy doesn't know what to say. Harry runs a hand through his hair. This is literally the worst thing that could have happened. I'm such an idiot, why did I even care about returning his wand so much? Now I'm stuck with him. Idiot, idiot, idiot. Harry shook away the thoughts, knowing full well that he'd have plenty of time later to mentally punish himself for what had just expired.

"Do you have any place to go?" Harry asks, instantly regretting it, because he already knew the answer. Malfoy looks at him, mirroring Harry's look of disgust. Malfoy doesn't want to be stuck with Harry as much as Harry doesn't want to be stuck with Malfoy. "If my father won't have me, then no," Malfoy says. Harry groans, mentally slapping himself in the face.

The Weasley's were going to kill him.


	4. Chapter Three

**Fourth installment! It's going to get really good from here on out, I promise! I'm excited to hear your thoughts!**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

Chapter Three

Harry and Draco practically fall on top of each other, landing once again in the wet marshes that lay outside of the Burrow. Harry gets off of Malfoy instantly, his jeans and shoes completely soaked. Malfoy takes a little longer, being weaker than Harry. Once he is upright, and his eyes focus on the Burrow his eyes widen and his cheeks lose what little color they had.

"Oh, no fucking way. You can _not_ be serious. You ignorant little prick, Potter! I can't stay here!" Draco exclaims, his eyes full of prejudice and hatred. It takes all of Harry's self-control to keep from slapping the look off of Malfoy's face. "You're right, I could've left you to die in the streets of India. In fact, I'm kind of wishing I had," Harry says coldly, shoving Malfoy out of the way and stomping up to the Burrow. He has no earthly idea how he's going to explain the situation to the Weasley's, who Harry knows is going to be infuriated when they realize that he brought a Malfoy with him.

Malfoy, though extremely unwilling, follows Harry, uttering a stream of obscenities under his breath. Harry, unable to stop himself, casts a Silencing Charm over Malfoy, effectively shutting him up. Harry approaches the front door, and takes a deep breath. He gives Malfoy a once-over, and decides to take his wand. Harry expects a fight, seeing as Malfoy is just as good a wizard as Harry was, but Harry is able to Disarm him easily. Perhaps Malfoy didn't want to put up a fight, or perhaps he was just drained of all energy.

Harry sighs himself, preparing for the onslaught, and opens the door. At first, the Weasley's don't notice Malfoy, and welcome Harry back, giving him claps on the back and asking if he's hungry. And then Mrs. Weasley sees Malfoy. Her happy demeanor disappears, and a look of pure rage takes it place.

"YOU!" she screams, lunging at Malfoy, with her wand pointed in his direction. Malfoy, unsure of what to do, can only stand still, not able to say anything, with a panicked expression on his face, and Harry casts a Shield Charm between the two. "Mrs. Weasley!" Harry cries, holding her back, her fingers clawing at Malfoy. The other Weasley's seem to be too stunned to move, but Harry can see Ron out of the corner of his eye, and he is not happy.

"Mrs. Weasley! Just let me explain, will you!" Harry cries over Mrs. Weasley's shouts. Harry groans, and casts another Silencing Charm over all of the Weasleys. When it's finally nice and quiet, Harry lets go of Mrs. Weasley, but makes sure to stand between Malfoy and her. He isn't doing this to protect Malfoy, no, but just to keep Mrs. Weasley from killing him. Okay, so maybe he was protecting Malfoy.

"I'm not going to tell you why, because it's none of your business, but Malfoy needs to stay here. I promise that if he steps one toe out of line you can do whatever you want to him, but until then, no harm shall come to him. Do you understand me?" Harry explains. Mrs. Weasley, still fuming, glares at Harry, but relaxes. "He sleeps in the garden," she spits, before spinning on her heel and disappearing into the kitchen.

The rest of the Weasley's file out, knowing better than to question Harry. Ron, however, lingers. Harry looks back at Malfoy, who's expression is actually quite comical. Harry releases the Silencing Charm, and Malfoy takes a few steps back. Ron can't help himself, he has to say something.

"You brought a Malfoy here? He as good as destroyed this place, what with his Death Eater cronies and such," Ron says, glaring at Harry. Malfoy steps forward. "Excuse me, Weasley, but I want to be here almost as much as you want Voldemort to come back. Trust me, I'd much rather be stuck in Azkaban," he says. Ron makes a go at Ron, but Harry holds him back. "Well then maybe you should drag your racist little ass down there, then!" Ron shouts. Malfoy is about to say something back, something probably infinitely worse, but Harry shuts him down. "Just go to the garden, Malfoy! And stay there until morning, please!" he shouts. Malfoy wants to stay, but instead he shuts his mouth and sulks to the garden, where Harry can hear him muttering to himself and kicking the magnolias.

 _Hope he has fun sleeping with the gnomes_ , Harry thinks to himself.

* * *

"Well he bloody well can't stay here forever," Ron says through his teeth, stealing dirty glares into the back garden, where Malfoy was emerging from the shed, looking dirty and underfed but well-slept. Harry turns his head to see what Ron was seeing, and then turns back, leaning in closer, and whispering.

"I know that, which is why I was just going to drag him back to Hogwarts with us," Harry explains. Ron looks at Harry, and then sits back in his chair. "Well, good luck convincing him to go," he says. Harry crosses his arms. "I convinced him to come here," he remarks. Ron doesn't respond. Harry finishes his eggs, and then gets up to go outside to Malfoy. He grabs a plate of food before leaving. Harry turns the corner and sees Malfoy looking up at the sun. His eyes are closed, and he seems to be breathing it in. Harry clears his throat and Malfoy jumps about a mile. "Merlin, Potter, it's not polite to sneak up on people," he says. Harry gazes at him.

"Yes, because you're an expert on what is and isn't polite, Malfoy," he says, thrusting the breakfast at Malfoy. Malfoy doesn't know what to say, but takes the food. "There are clean clothes in the laundry for you. Get dressed, and then get ready to go shopping," Harry informs Malfoy. Malfoy almost chokes on his bacon. "Shopping? With the Weasleys? You've got to be joking. I'm not going anywhere with them," he says. Harry, who is finding it harder and harder to keep his temper with Malfoy, clenches his fists.

"We're going to Diagon Alley, to get our school supplies," Harry says. This time Malfoy really does choke on his bacon. Harry watches as Malfoy sputters and catches his breath. "We're going back to Hogwarts?" Malfoy says, his face contorting into a fearful expression. Harry can't help but feel a little sorry for Malfoy. But his sorrow vanishes completely when Malfoy twists around the sleeve on his left arm hitches up. Harry catches a glimpse of the Dark Mark, and for a second his stomach drops and he has to catch himself from falling. But Harry doesn't say anything to Malfoy, because he knows there is no way to remove it, at least not permanently.

All Harry can do is mentally remind himself to give Malfoy a long-sleeved shirt for Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Goodbye, my dearies! Have a wonderful time!" Mrs. Weasley calls out to Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the others. She saves no kind words for Malfoy however, who is busy trying to avoid the stares and ignore the whispers. He hasn't seen any of his old Slytherin friends, and can't stand the fact that people are talking about him. He isn't his father after all, and it isn't his fault he was on the wrong side.

Harry waves to Mrs. Weasley as the train pulls away from the station. He backs away from the window, and gives one final glance at Malfoy. "Go, be with your Slytherin people. You don't need to hang around me anymore," Harry says. Malfoy nods. "My pleasure, Potter," he says in his normal, snarky voice. Malfoy skirts past a few terrified third-years and into a compartment. Harry is relieved to finally be rid of him, and all thoughts of Draco Malfoy, including the mysterious newspaper clippings, disappear like a wisp of smoke in the wind. Harry is with his best friends and going back to his true home. Nothing could dampen his mood.

Not even Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter Four

**Okay, so I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter, and it's going to keep getting more fun!**

Chapter Four

Harry falls easily back into his old Hogwarts routine, forgetting completely about his time spent with Draco Malfoy. Harry is surrounded by his friends and his favorite teachers, and while he his happier than he has ever been, he can't help but feel the pang of loss every time he enters the Potions classroom or the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The memories of Snape and Lupin are harsh and sudden, usually without warning, and Harry has to take a moment to gather himself.

Mere days after the war was over, Harry began to have intense PTSD blackouts, and had to seek medical attention. After a brief stay at St. Mungo's and a lot of therapy afterward, Harry could safely say that he had a lid on the issue, but returning to Hogwarts was threatening to overwhelm him. So Harry stayed busy, whether it be by studying or playing Quidditch, or just enjoying time with Ron and Hermione, who had gone through the same thing.  
It wasn't until one afternoon in December when Draco finally reentered Harry's life.

"Alright, students, homework. You're each to write up an essay explaining the significance of Transfiguration on the people of eastern Europe and the role it played, though it be denied, in the Muggle war. No less than forty-eight inches in length, and due on Thursday," Professor McGonagall assigns. After the usual groan, the class rises and loudly makes their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Harry lingers behind to wait for Hermione, who, of course, has a question. While Ron starts to make idle chatter, Harry notices Malfoy packing up his books, looking very solemn. Harry wonders where his friends were, as he had definitely seen the faces of Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini around, but neither of them are around. In fact, Malfoy is acting very strange. His usual boisterous attitude is gone and while Malfoy used to hold himself high and with confidence, Harry notices how hunched Malfoy's shoulders are and how he keeps his eyes trained on the floor, almost making himself invisible. In fact, Harry realizes, he hasn't noticed Malfoy all year long. And that was strange.

Harry focuses his attention back to Ron, who didn't even notice that Harry was blatantly ignoring him. Hermione returns. "Right boys, ready for lunch?" she says, skipping merrily ahead. Harry gives her a small smile, and follows her to the Great Hall.

When they enter Harry's eyes sweep the large room, and rest on the Slytherin table. While most of the Slytherins were gathered together in little groups, Malfoy sat alone, with nobody even attempting to talk to him. He ate slowly, his eyes staring at nothing, depressed. Harry starts to feel pity for the boy.  
"Harry? Harry!" Hermione calls. Harry turns around quickly, and sits down. "Sorry," he murmurs to Hermione, but Hermione isn't having any of it. "Why were you staring at Malfoy? I thought you had broken off contact," she presses. Harry looks at her sternly. "I have, Hermione, don't worry about it," he says, and then takes a swig of pumpkin juice so as to avoid answering another one of her questions.

However, after that lunch, Harry begins to realize that Malfoy is spending most of his time alone. Harry sees him in the library, studying alone. He eats every meal alone, and is usually always alone during classes. Harry truly feels sorry for him now, knowing full well what it is like to have the whole school against you.  
"Why do you even care, Harry?" Ron asks one day after Harry spent a full half hour debating whether or not to do something about the Malfoy situation.

"Because Ron," Harry replies. "I know what it's like to feel completely alone, and it's not a good feeling. It's not a healthy feeling. And it's not his fault that he was on the wrong side," Ron snorts, obviously disagreeing with Harry. Hermione sides with Ron.  
"Harry, he had every opportunity to switch sides," Hermione says gently, laying a hand on top of Harry's. He yanks it out. "He tried to! You saw, when he thought I had been killed. He hesitated. He just didn't want to die. Who knows what any of us would've done if we'd been in his position," Harry says, standing up quite forcibly. He grabs his stuff and makes to leave, but instead, finds himself walking to the other side of the hall, straight to where Malfoy was sitting alone nibbling on a piece of toast.

Harry sits down right across from him, and proceeds to pull out his Transfiguration essay. Harry glances up only once, and sees Malfoy frozen, forgetting about his toast. Harry slides his eyes back to his Transfiguration essay, and sees Malfoy get up and promptly leave the hall. But Harry makes the decision that he's going to keep Malfoy company, because soon enough, he'll realize that he has nobody else.

And so Harry keeps to his decision, much to Malfoy's embarrassment at first. It's not like he enjoyed being associated with Harry Potter, despite the fact that there was nobody left to make fun of him for it. When it first starts, Malfoy instantly gets up and leaves, but then, he starts staying. Him and Potter don't talk, but it's more interaction than Malfoy had had all year, and he couldn't deny it, he enjoyed the companionship. Loneliness can be deadly.

Harry and Malfoy never interacted, they didn't even speak. Harry just sat idly by during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and partnered with Malfoy for classroom projects. Sure, Harry gets strange looks, but he ignores them, focusing on his work. Malfoy eventually falls into the routine, automatically pairing up with Harry for assignments and walking with him to classes. It never progresses past that, until one spring day in March.

 _It's been three bloody months, I can't not talk to him anymore, we're basically like friends. Silent friends who don't interact whatsoever,_ Harry thinks, working up the courage to utter a word to Malfoy. It's lunchtime, and he and Malfoy are sitting across from each other like always, and Harry is doing his homework, like always, and things are normal, until.

"So, any plans for Easter?" Harry says. Malfoy jerks, obviously surprised that Harry is speaking. He swallows his potatoes, and is seriously contemplating just leaving, so as to avoid having a conversation with Harry Potter, but then reconsiders. Potter has been very kind to him for the half-year that he has spent with him, and Malfoy feels the least he can do is answer a question. He clears his throat, and plans to say something simple, but instead, he says something he does _not_ want Harry Potter to know.

"Um, no not really. Father disowned me, and my mother would rather me be in Azkaban than here, where everyone clearly hates me," he says, and then his face turns a dark crimson, and he wants to shrink into his chair. Harry tilts his head at Malfoy, looking concerned. "I don't hate you, Malfoy," he says. This catches Malfoy off-guard. What is he supposed to say to that? But he doesn't have time to respond, because Harry starts speaking again.

"Nobody here hates you," he continues. "They just don't understand you, and you aren't giving them an opportunity to. All they see is the twisted version, the version of you that was under the influence of your father and a lot of Dark magic. All I see is a lonely boy in need of a friend,"

Malfoy is almost insulted. _I'm not lonely nor a boy, you lowly, confused_ -but Malfoy stops. Harry is right. He _is_ lonely, and he definitely does not feel like a man. As Malfoy looks into Harry's eyes, he finally fully comes to accept that Harry is the only person in the world who understands him, and he might as well accept what seems like an offer of friendship.

"Potter," Malfoy says, smirking just a tad. "Are you asking me to be your friend?" Harry chuckles, leaning back. He smiles, and Malfoy can't help but bask in the warmth that a nice smile can bring. "I guess I am," he replies. Malfoy chuckles a bit too. "Who would have ever thought. You and me. Friends," Malfoy exclaims. Harry's smile widens.

"Perhaps miracles do happen, Malfoy," Harry says.

 _Yeah, I guess they do_ , Malfoy thinks to himself.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Ever since Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy broke the ice with a few simple sentences, the students at Hogwarts have begun to notice that the two are spending more and more time together. While this fact makes many students angry, including Ron and Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindor house, it also helps many students realize that Draco wasn't what he seemed.

After all, if Harry Potter could learn to like him, then so could everyone else. So while the staring continues, the whispers don't. And Draco notices.  
One afternoon, while walking to Charms with Harry, Draco leans over to Harry's ear. "Why is it so quiet?" he asks. Harry chuckles, leaning over more. "The whispering's have stopped," he remarks. Draco slows down, his ears becoming more alert. Harry's right. Huh. Weird. He shrugs it off and continues walking in step with Harry.

Draco is quite aware of his drastic transformation from a prejudiced, troubled boy, to someone who actually fit into society. He won't go so far as to say that he doesn't still hold a few prejudices, such as how Purebloods have to be superior, it's just in their genetics-ouch!

"What was that for?!" Draco cries, rubbing the spot where Harry had left an angry red mark. Harry raises his eyebrows. Draco sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. You know I can't help it," he says. Harry crosses his arms, giving Draco a darker look. Draco groans, throwing his arms up in defeat. "Fine, I can help it. But not really! You didn't hear the things Father said. He could've convinced you," Draco says, his voice trailing off. Harry pursed his lips. "You know, Draco, I can't help you if don't tell me anything?" he says, being snarky. Draco narrows his eyes.

"I've pretty much spilled all of my secrets to you, Harry. There's nothing else to tell," Draco says, honestly. Harry considers this for a moment, and then finally lets it go, returning back to their previous conversation about the Dursley's.

Draco and Harry's relationship doesn't extend to a romantic one until term has almost ended. The Slytherin Quidditch team has been on an awful losing streak for the past four weeks, losing to even Hufflepuff. At the recommendation of Harry, the Slytherin team reinstated Draco, but only as a Chaser, as they didn't trust him enough to be a Seeker. Draco's just lucky he got back on the team at all.

It's a blisteringly hot Wednesday, and the entire school has gathered to watch Slytherin play against Gryffindor, in what is expected to be another disappointment for Slytherin. As the team members rise into the air, the wind picks up, making flying difficult. Harry cranes his neck, doing his job as Seeker, but also sneaking glances at Draco, who is zooming across the field with the Quaffle in hand. Draco isn't a very reliable chaser, but this time, when he throws the ball, it makes it through the hoop.

While all of the Gryffindors groan and boo, Harry can't help but feel happy for Draco. Maybe now his teammates will treat him a little more equally.

* * *

Harry's feet gracefully touch the neat, manicured field as he drifts to a stop, exhausted but cheerful. The game had been a nail-biter, with the leads changing with every exchange of the Quaffle, and finally, the Snitch had been caught, resulting in a Slytherin victory. Harry, who in the past would have been bitter and sullen about the loss, is actually very happy for Slytherin, or perhaps one Slytherin in particular.

Draco looks ecstatic, his face flushed. Having scored most of the goals, his team members are cheering him on and clapping him on the back. It's a happy sight, and Harry can't help but feel glad for Draco, because he's finally been let back into the Slytherin fold. As the rest of Harry's team makes their way to the locker rooms, feeling down and defeated, Harry catches Draco's eye, and gives him a big grin. Draco excuses himself from the praises of the Slytherins, and walks over to Harry.

"Congratulations, mate, you ended the streak," Harry says, clapping Draco on his shoulder. Draco smiles, out of breath. "Yeah, it was pretty great. I feel so, I don't know, alive? Is that the word?" He says, his voice full of life. Harry chuckles. "It's good to see you like this," Draco smiles, and then, before Harry can react, he's being hugged. Draco has his arms wrapped around Harry, and his squeezing him tightly.

Harry doesn't really know what to think. Sure, he's hugged plenty of people, but this felt different. This hug felt softer, more emotional. Before Harry can fully process what he's feeling, Draco releases him, and then sprints off to the locker rooms. However, as he's leaving, Harry notices that he's dropped his wand.  
Harry stares at it, and then has a flashback to when he first visited Malfoy Manor, trying to find Draco. He remembers the newspaper clippings, and the strange little strings. Harry gingerly picks up the wand, and follows Draco into the locker rooms, planning on giving him back his wand and then nonchalantly bringing up the topic of newspaper clippings, hoping to get a response out of Draco.

The locker room is empty, save Harry and Draco. Harry can see Draco, standing in front of the mirrors, a small little smile on his face, as he runs his hand through his sweaty hair, and starts removing his Quidditch robes. Harry's just about to step out of the shadows when Draco removes his shirt, and reveals his bare chest. It's a nice chest, very muscular and strong, glistening with sweat, but that's not what Harry is focused on. On Draco's left forearm, in full view, is the Dark Mark. The ink looks as if it had been applied yesterday, and Harry has to clamp his mouth shut so as not to let any whimpers escape him. All thoughts of calmly returning Draco's wand and of the newspaper clippings disappeared.

Harry had never asked to see Draco's Dark Mark, not even once, and Draco never was careless enough to leave his arms bare. But to see it again, it brings back fresh memories of the Second Wizarding War and in extension, memories of Harry's parents and all of those who had died for him.

Instead of breaking down in the Slytherin locker room, with Draco Malfoy mere feet from him, Harry steps out of the shadows. "Knock, knock," he says. Draco flinches, having been startled by Harry. His head jerks up and he scowls at Harry. "Bloody hell, Harry. What're you doing in here?" he asks. Harry holds out Draco's wand. "I'm tired of holding on to your stuff," Draco's face mouth twitches at the corners. "Oh, thanks," he says, taking the wand from Harry's fingers. But before Draco can withdraw his arm, Harry catches it, gently turning it over, and studying the Mark.

Draco tenses up, and tries to pull his arm away, but Harry holds tight. "Harry, I-" Harry cuts him off. "I know. I just want to look at it," Harry studies the Mark, all the intricate details, every twist and curve of the snake. The Mark is cold, and prickly against Harry's fingers. Harry's right hand traces the Mark, while his left hand cups Draco's.

Harry finally looks up into Draco's eyes. Harry looks past them and sees the anguish, the hopelessness, but mostly, the fear. "I wish you would trust me," Harry whispers. Draco's silver eyes drop to the ground, whether out of shame or embarrassment Harry does not know. Harry tightens his grip on Draco's hand. "This Mark does not define you. You are so much more than your mistakes, Draco, I hope you understand that," he says softly, locking eyes with Draco. Draco doesn't respond, but moves closer to Harry. His eyes are glistening with wetness, and he takes a deep breath to steady himself.

"Sometimes," he whispers. "It's like I can't breathe," This is what breaks Draco. He lets out a quiet sob, and a few tears trail down his cheeks. Harry is seeing Draco in his most broken state, and Harry's wall that he's built threatens to crumble. Harry rests his forehead on Malfoy's. It's a peaceful serenity, and Harry doesn't care that Draco used to be his worst enemy, and Draco doesn't care that it's Harry Potter he's breaking down to, and neither of them care about anything, because they've finally come to realize that all they need is each other.

After a few minutes, Harry looks up at Draco. He runs his fingers down Draco's cheek, his skin feeling silky and vulnerable. Harry's fingers are wet with Draco's tears, and he can't but think that he was meant to be here with Draco, right at this very moment.

Harry waits a moment, and then pulls Draco into a hug. He tries to put all the unspoken words into the hug, but whispers a few more just in case. "Sometimes," he says. "You're the only person who can make me remember to breathe,"


	7. Chapter Six

**Oh my goodness I almost melted whilst writing this chapter. Gah, I don't understand why anybody would doubt the existence of Drarry, it's so fucking obvious, anyway, I'll rant to you guys later. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

Ever since that night in the locker rooms, Harry has been dying to kiss Draco. Yes, it's a juvenile and insignificant little thing to waste time over, but it's pretty obvious to Harry that he Draco are more than friends. But he couldn't exactly just plant one on him out of nowhere. Knowing Draco, Harry has to be sensitive.

So, he'll wait. To be honest, he'd wait forever to kiss Draco Malfoy.

After that night, Harry and Draco have become noticeably inseparable. The two are joined at the hip, one always with the other. While Harry and Draco like to pretend otherwise, the entire student body has begun to suspect that their friendship is a little too friendly. "Oh, come off it, Hermione. They are not dating," Ron says, one afternoon after a particularly interesting Potions class in which Harry and Draco spent most of the hour whispering things to each other and chuckling. Hermione gives Ron a look. Ron groans. "Hermione, I'd think I'd know if my best mate was gay," he says. Hermione crosses her arms. "Well, you haven't exactly been spending a lot of time together. And have you ever actually asked him?" she remarks.

Ron glares at her, obviously caught in a bind, and hastily piles up his books and stomps away. Hermione giggles, just as Harry enters the Gryffindor common room, through the portrait hole. The other Gryffindors smile at him, and then proceed to whisper about him behind his back, but Harry doesn't pay them any attention. He plops down next to Hermione. "Nice to see you in here, for once," she says. Harry looks confused. "What're you talking about? I'm always in here," he says. Hermione grins at him, a sly little grin. "No you're not. You're always with him," she points out. Harry opens his mouth to protest, but Hermione holds up a hand.

"Harry, there is no need to lie to me. You two are pretty obvious. Don't worry, I think it's cute," she says, and then leaves before Harry can conjure up a response.

"Harry, I think you still have my Quidditch boots," Draco says from across the way. Harry and he are studying in the library, and it's getting late. Harry shakes his head to open his eyes, and closes The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7. "Right, well, I'll get them to you tomorrow," he says, standing up. Draco gathers his things. "Yeah, except, I kind of need them for practice tomorrow morning," he says. Harry sighs, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Right. Well, come and get them, then," he says, making his way out of the library.

Draco follows, running a bit to catch up with Harry. "Um, Harry, I can't exactly March into Gryffindor tower," he explains. Harry turns to face him, a mischievous little grin on his face. "Sure you can," he says. Draco tilts his head. "I'm a bad influence on you, Potter," he says. Harry chuckles. "Oh please, they're all asleep. It'll only take a minute. Come on," Harry takes Draco's hand and pulls him down the corridor.

The two approach the Fat Lady, and Harry murmurs the password. Harry climbs through, and gives the common room a once over. It's completely empty. He motions for Draco to climb in. The Fat Lady cries out in distress. "Never has a Slytherin entered Gryffindor Tower! It is the end times," she whines. Harry and Draco ignore her, and the portrait swings shut behind them. Draco looks around incredulously, and can't help but feeling a little jealous. While the Slytherin common room was dark and musty, Gryffindor's is warm and inviting. It does not, however, have the advantage of being underneath the lake, and it also doesn't have the huge stone fireplace that Slytherin's does.

Draco follows Harry up the winding staircase to the seventh-year boys' dormitory. Harry holds out his hand, signaling Draco to wait. Harry steps inside, and can hear the snores of four other boys. He silently casts the Muffliato charm, and invites Draco in. Draco looks around, and sees Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville all fast asleep, and then sees Harry's four poster. While Harry is rummaging around beneath his bed looking for Draco's boots, Draco studies Harry's little wall of photos.

He sees photos of Granger and Weasley, and of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. A picture of Hagrid and of Hedwig are side by side, and then Draco's eyes land on a picture that threatens to choke him. It's all of them. All of those who died to protect Harry. Harry's parents, his godfather, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Fred Weasley, Dobby the house-elf, and many others that Draco could not name. Before he realizes it, a single tear falls from Draco's eye. He quickly wipes it away, ashamed of himself.

His left forearm starts tingling, and all of the guilt that he tried so hard to bury was fresh again, cutting into him like knives. _I killed them. All of them_ , he thought. And it's true. He was a Death Eater, he served Voldemort, he fought on his side. Despite the times that he tried to make the right decision, he always ended up on the wrong side.

Harry finds the boots, and turns around to give them to Draco, and then sees Draco staring at the picture of all those who had perished for Harry. Harry drops the boots and walks over the Draco, resting his hand on his shoulder. Draco turns to look at him, tortured. Harry gives him a little smile. "They were all good people, who died honorably," Harry explains. Draco listens, hanging on to every word. Harry steps around to face Draco. "You're a good person," he whispers, his hand trailing up to cup Draco's face. He stares at Draco, green eyes to silver.

Harry leans in a bit closer, and gently presses his lips to Draco's. Draco freezes for a moment, and then melts, kissing Harry back. Harry's hands wind around Draco's waist, pulling him closer. Draco lifts his hands to cup Harry's face, and it's bliss. Harry feels completed, like he can die happy now, now that he's found his one true love. Draco feels released from the shackles of guilt and shame, he feels free.

Harry breaks away, stepping back to gaze at Draco. He gives him a soft smile. Draco smiles back, sighing. "I think I need to lie down," he says, a bit out of breath. He falls onto Harry's bed, and Harry pulls the curtains around his bed closed, an then lays down next to him, wrapping his arms around Draco's shoulders. Draco rests his head on Harry's chest, both of them gazing up at the ceiling. Neither of them say anything for a while.

Soon enough, Draco twists his head to look at Harry. He smiles a smile that's full of happiness and love, chuckles a bit. "You know," he says quietly, entwining his fingers with Harry's. "This is going to make to be a really wonderful story someday," Harry smiles back at him, laughing quietly.

 _Yeah, it is_ , he thinks to himself.


	8. Chapter Seven-Interlude

**So, this is just a gap to separate Part One and Part Two. I was going to just publish a new story, but then I was afraid I'd lose followers and stuff, and also, I didn't really have enough to constitute a SEQUEL, so I just created a Part Two instead. Warning though: it's going to be a lot of fluff. But isn't that what everyone really wants though? :)**

Interlude

Harry leans back in his chair, quite proud of himself. He looks over at Draco, who's face is turning redder by the second. Harry chuckles to himself. "Well, aren't you going to keep telling the story?" Draco asks, gesturing to Neville and Luna, who are practically glued to their seats, looking anxiously at Harry. "Yeah, Harry, don't stop there," Luna says dreamily. "It's so romantic," Harry laughs, sitting back up. Draco sinks into his chair. "Are you sure it's okay, Draco?" Harry asks. Neville glances over at Draco.

"Why wouldn't it be okay?" he asks. Harry laughs quite audibly now, a few heads turning their way. He leans closer to Neville and Luna. "Well, Neville, do you remember the last few weeks of term?" he says. Neville pauses, remembering back. Luna, who comes to a conclusion first, giggles. "I remember," she says loftily.

Draco groans, and slides farther down into his chair. Neville still looks confused. "All I can remember is not remembering you. You were always gone, or late, or," he trails off, the realization dawning on him. Harry smirks, leaning back and pulling Draco up. Neville's face contorts into one of extreme embarrassment. "Oh, um, well," Neville says, standing up quite abruptly. "Well, it was really nice talking to you, Harry. I'll just be, erm, I'll catch up with you later, then. Goodbye," Neville grabs his stuff and disappears out of the door before Harry can elaborate. Luna watches him go, and then looks back at Harry.

"It's not what he thinks, is it?" she says. Harry laughs, shaking his head. "No, it's not. But some stories aren't meant for Neville Longbottom to hear," he remarks. Luna gazes at Draco, who's poor face was still red with embarrassment. "I don't understand," Luna says. "Why are you so embarrassed, Draco?" Draco looks at Luna, and then at Harry. He clears his throat. "Um, let's just say that lovestruck teenage me is a force to be reckoned with," he explains. Harry chuckles, taking Draco's hand. "I think you were adorable,"

Luna rests her chin in her hands. "I'd like to hear the rest, actually. And don't worry about being embarrassed in front of me, Draco. They used to call me 'Loony', remember?" she whispers. Draco cracks a smile at that. Harry wrings his hands together, calls for another Butterbeer, and settles further into his seat.

"This is actually the funnest part to tell," Harry explains. "Although," He hesitates before plunging in, looking at Draco. "Perhaps you should tell it," Draco's eyes widen. "What?" He says, feeling dumb. Harry claps him on the shoulder. "Yeah, you tell Luna. Besides, every other person who's heard this story has only heard from my point of view. I'd actually get a kick hearing your point of view," Draco glares at him, seething.

"Don't be embarrassed, Draco," Luna reminds him. Draco contemplates a moment longer, and then sighs, pulling his Firewhiskey closer to him. "Fine. Um, how do I start?" Draco muses. Harry whispers into Draco's ear, and then leans back, chuckling. Draco gives Harry a look, and then begins to speak.

"When I was a teenager, I really, really liked kissing Harry Potter,"


	9. Chapter Eight

**So this is a lot of fluff, like a LOT, but I find that fluff is really really fun to write, and isn't that what writing is about? Having fun? And I will admit, at some points I had to take a minute to squeal a bit, because I just can't take all of the Drarry angst.**

Part Two

Chapter Eight

Draco awoke with a start. Draco looked around at where he was, and then remembered. He looked down at the boy who was sleeping beneath him, his breathing even and slow. Harry looked softer whilst asleep, the lines on face disappearing. Draco wanted very much to just stare at his face all day long, but seeing as he was stuck in Gryffindor tower with four other boys who were likely to wake up any minute, he couldn't exactly do that. Draco, who deep down considered himself quite the romantic, decided to wake Harry by kissing him. As Draco pressed his lips and felt something stir within Harry, he felt something stir within him, and he had to break away to keep from a little less than gentle with Harry. Oh yes, Draco was going to have to learn to control his urges from now on. At least in public. In private however. . .

"Good morning," Draco whispered, giving Harry a smile. Harry smiled a sleepy smile, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around for his glasses, and then put them on. The two are silent for a moment, and then Draco blurts out a question that had been bothering him since he and Harry had kissed, last night.

"Are we, uh, like, I don't know, dating?" he asked. Harry chuckled. "Well, I did kiss you last night, and you did just kiss me right now, and we did sleep in the same bed together, and I think it's pretty safe to say that I've never done that with Ron or Hermione, so. . .yeah, we're dating," he replied. Draco's heart fluttered, and he couldn't keep the grin off of his face. Harry didn't know how badly Draco had been wanting this. In fact, Harry didn't know at all about how long Draco had had feelings for the Boy Who Lived.

"Hey!" Harry cried out, causing Draco to flinch. He didn't want the others waking up to find him and Harry sharing a bed. He couldn't even imagine the horror. "Shh!" he shushed Harry, pressing a finger to his lips. Harry smiled, kissing Draco's fingertip. "Sorry," he apologized. Draco smiled softly. "I just remembered," Harry began.

"When I was trying to find you to return your wand that first time, I stopped by your old Manor. And, well, I kind of searched the whole entire place, and I got to your room, and I, er, I saw something very peculiar involving a lot of Daily Prophets-" Draco's face had turned a beet red, all the way to his ears, and his heart had dropped to his stomach. "Oh my God," he murmured under his breath. _Now I have to tell him everything,_ Draco thought to himself. Harry stopped talking, looking at Draco curiously.

"Do you know what I'm talking about?" Harry asked. Draco swallowed. "Uh, yeah, I do, and I can explain that, but, um, you need to understand something first," But Draco was cut off by the sound of Ron Weasley waking up. "Shit," Harry cursed under his breath. "I need to get you out of here," Draco peeked out of the curtains, and saw Weasley rubbing his eyes and swinging his legs off the bed. "'S anyone else awake yet?" he asked. To Draco's horror, Dean answered from his left. Harry's eyes popped, an idea forming. "I have just the thing," he said, and then proceeded to dig underneath his bed.

Draco was being careful not to make any noise, but he knew at any moment that Weasley would pull aside the curtain's like the nosy little git he is, and he and Harry would be exposed. Draco pulled on Harry's arm to signal that he needed to hurry up, and sure enough, Harry reemerged, holding a silvery cloak. "Here," he mouthed. He threw the cloak on top of Draco, to Draco's astonishment, he could see through the fabric, very clearly in fact.

Harry had acted in the nick of time, because sure enough, the curtains swung open. "Morning, Harry," Ron said, quite cheerily. Harry smiled. "Morning, Ron. Did you, er, sleep well?" Harry was obviously fishing for any clues that Ron may have overheard anything that expired last night. Ron nodded. "Yeah, it was the quietest sleep I'd ever had, to be honest," Harry smiled, standing up. _Why can't the Weasel see me?_ Draco thought, and then it dawned on him. He looked more closely at the fabric that was surrounding him, and then around at the other boys, who were acted as if they didn't even see him at all. _No fucking way. He has an_ Invisibility Cloak?! Draco thought, clutching at the smooth, slippery fabric. His eyes darted to Harry, who ever so slightly looked back at him, not enough for Weasley to notice.

Harry stood up and began untying his pajama pants. He's changing. In front of Draco. But before Draco could get a good look at what Harry was like without any pants, Ron Weasley stood right in front of him, naked as the day he was born. Draco almost vomits and has to turn his head away, and clamp his hands over his mouth to keep from making any noise. That is not the body he wanted to see, ever, in his life. Most unfortunately for him though, by the time Weasley had moved and put on proper clothes, Harry had put on a new pair of pants and Draco grunted in disappointment.

Harry, however, did not have a shirt on and that was just as appealing, if not more, for Draco. He had never seen Harry bare-chested, and it was a sight. Harry was muscular and scarred, he had a little trail of hair leading down past his naval. He was beautiful, and Draco just stared and stared until Harry had to go and cover it up with a damned shirt. Draco scowled at that.

"You coming to breakfast, Harry?" Weasley asked. Harry finished tying his shoelaces, and looked up at Draco momentarily before resting his eyes on Weasley's. "Yeah, I just need to, um, return something to a friend," he replied. Weasley's eyes narrowed at this, and he crossed his arms. "You're going to visit Malfoy, aren't you?" he spits. The other boys, Dean, Seamus, and Neville, all turn to listen. Harry blushes a bit, which makes Draco's heart squeeze, and nods. "Yeah, but only for a few minutes. To give him back his Quidditch boots," Weasley nods, clearly not buying Harry's story, honest as it may be.

"Alright. Well, just be sure to use a condom," Weasley said. Draco couldn't help it, he came halfway out of the bed before realizing that he's invisible and didn't exist in the room to Ron, Neville, Seamus, or Dean. The other boys gasped and put their hands over their mouths. Harry's eyes narrowed, and he stepped closer to Weasley. "What are you getting at, Ron?" he said. Ron, who was taller than Harry, leaned over him. "Oh Harry, it's obvious. You're screwing him. We all think so,'' Weasley gestured to the rest of the boys, who faces turned a guilty shade of maroon.

Harry scanned the room, a look of hurt on his face. Draco wanted badly to give the other Gryffindors a piece of his mind, but he was trapped beneath the cloak. "Not that it's _any_ of your business, but I'm _not_ screwing Draco Malfoy. I am, however, dating him. And if you aren't okay with that, then you best stay away from me and from him. I won't have you insulting my boyfriend. Yeah, I said it, Ron, because that's what he is. My boyfriend. But you are my _best friend_ , and that won't ever change. But as my best friend, I need you to accept me, and to accept him," Harry stopped talking and waited for a response.

Draco was frozen to the spot, immensely flattered, not to mention proud. Harry had called him his boyfriend. Ron was silent, not knowing what to say, until he dropped his arms and gave Harry a hug. Draco felt a bit jealous at first, but then he remembered that Weasley and Harry had been friends for years and years, and Draco and Harry had only really be friends for a few months. Weasley had a right to hug Harry. Harry, obviously startled, hesitated a moment before hugging Ron again.

"I wish you'd just told me, mate. I felt abandoned," Harry clapped him on his shoulder. "I know, and I'm sorry for that, but," Ron grinned. "You're in love. I get it. I remember how Hermione and I were at the beginning," Harry smiled, relieved that Ron understood.

The other boys voiced their support and agreement with Ron, and then Harry picked up Draco's boots. "I really do need to go give this back though," he said, and then shot Draco a glance, before leaving the dormitory. Draco obviously got the message, and jumped up, narrowly avoiding revealing himself. He had to bend down, but managed to snake his way down the stairs and out of the portrait hole without anybody bumping into him. Harry didn't look at him, just walked, the complete opposite direction of the Slytherin dungeons, and into an empty classroom.

After Harry had made sure the door was secure and locked, Draco pulled off the Cloak. It fell into a pile on the floor. Harry stared at Draco from across the room. "Sorry about that," Harry said, but Draco shook his head. "No, you handled that much better than I would have, believe me," he responded, walking closer to Harry, until he was only a few feet away. Harry grinned. "Now, you need me to understand something?" Harry pointed out. Draco laughed a little nervous laugh.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty stupid," He said, his eyes on the floor. "Tell me," Harry said. And since Draco couldn't deny Harry anything, he did.

"I've been in love with you since we first met, seven years ago," Draco kept it short and to the point. No need to explain how he had become obsessed with Harry after he was denied Harry's hand in friendship, and went so far as to keep track of Harry through the Daily Prophet, or how he coped with the rejection by tormenting him and his friends endlessly, or by doing things that he knew were unforgivable and would cause Harry to hate him. Because being hated by Harry Potter was better than being ignored by him.

Draco knew what those few words carried with them, and he knew that he didn't have to say anymore on the topic. Harry just stared at him, and Draco stared back waiting for a response. When one didn't come, Draco lifted his hands. "Well?" he prompted. Harry just gazed at him. "Kiss me," he whispered, barely audible. Draco scrunched his eyebrows. "What?" he replied, clearly off guard. "Kiss me," Harry repeated. Draco hesitated a moment, but, knowing he couldn't resist an invitation like that, closed the gap between himself and Harry, and smashed his lips again Harry's.

He kissed Harry with such a force and a passion that he couldn't keep his balance, and he fell down, pulling Harry down with him. But Harry didn't mind, and kept kissing Draco, memorizing every single inch of his beautiful mouth. Draco had never felt more alive than he was now, on the ground, with Harry Potter on top of him, winding his arms around Draco's body, pulling him closer.

Harry pulled them up, and then shoved Draco against the wall, obviously wanting more. Harry pinned Draco's arms above his head, and then broke away, only to start kissing Draco's neck. Harry let go of Draco's arms, which promptly fell and ran down Harry's back. Draco could hear Harry unbuttoning his shirt, and running his hands on Draco's bare chest. Draco was in bliss, and aroused, and he could feel himself getting aroused elsewhere too. Sure that Harry would notice and not quite ready to go that far yet, he pulled Harry back up to his mouth, and proceeded to take off his shirt completely.

"Wait," Harry said, out of breath, against Draco's lips. Draco frowned. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to keep kissing Harry Potter goddammit. But he did wait, and Harry stepped back, his eyes raking Draco's chest. "Just let me look at you for a minute," he whispered. Draco, feeling very self-conscious but also extremely flattered, let Harry examine every inch of his skin. But when Harry got closer, Draco heard his breath hitch in his throat. Wondering what could've caused it, he looked down at Harry.

And then he understood.

Harry's fingers traced the scars, so faint that they were invisible to anyone who wasn't centimeters away from Draco's skin. There were at least a dozen, scattered all over Draco's torso, and Harry traced every single one of them. When he was done, he stepped back, his eyes filled with tears. All of the lust and arousal seemed to vanish completely, and the familiar feelings of guilt and sadness had taken their place.

Except this time, they weren't Draco's feelings. They were Harry's. "Hey," Draco said, stepping forward and taking Harry's hand. Harry looked at him, pained. "I caused those," he whispered, his green eyes sparkling with shame. Draco shook his head. "You didn't know what that spell was, Harry. You were just defending yourself, from me. I was the one who attacked you first," Draco said, trying to comfort Harry. He rested his head on Harry's, a mirror of the previous night. "It's going to be okay," Draco whispered.  
This caused Harry to openly sob into Draco's arms. Draco held him tightly, letting him cry. It didn't take long for Harry to stop. When he had, Draco released him. "It's going to be okay," He repeated. Harry's eyes pierced Draco's. "I know," he whispered back. Draco smiled, and kissed Harry lightly.

"There's always going to be a lot of history between us, but we just need to let the past be in the past, and focus on what's happening now. Because I don't want to waste anymore time not being with you, Harry Potter," Draco said, picking up his shirt and putting it back on. Harry smiled. "You sound just like me," he pointed out, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. Draco chuckles.

"What can I say? Now hurry up, before Weasley starts to truly believe that we _are_ screwing,"


	10. Chapter Nine

**SO MUCH FLUFF IN THIS I LOVE IT. GAHHH, why am I wasting my life obsessing over two fictional characters' fictional relationship? Ugh, it's just too perfect. Anyways, enjoy you guys. :)**

Chapter Nine

"Okay, and what's Amortentia?" Granger asked, holding up the potions book to show a picture. Harry's hand shot up, the other one resting quite comfortably around Draco's waist. "It's the most powerful love potion in the world," Harry exclaimed. "It's uh, supposed to have different smells according to what attracts the drinker," Granger nodded, shutting the book. "Very good, Harry. I think that's enough for tonight, do you think?" she said. Draco looked up at Harry, who looked back down at him.

"Is it okay if we keep going?" Draco said. "I still feel a bit unsure in Ancient Runes," Granger, who would study all night, smiled. "I'd be happy to go over the exam requirements again," She happily pulls out her books and notes for Ancient Runes, while Weasley sighed, and pulled out his notes too. All four of them were set up in a cozy corner of the library, right by a roaring fire, studying for as long as they could in preparation for their NEWTs, which were fast approaching. Draco couldn't help but feel very awkward at the first meeting, because it's not like he and the Weasel were friends, and he was pretty sure Granger still held much animosity towards him, for which he couldn't blame her.

But to his surprise, he was very much accepted into the fold, without any awkward exchanges. To Draco, it seemed, if Harry accepted him, then his friends would follow suit. And Draco couldn't be more grateful, because he knew that having Granger as a study buddy would be very advantageous for him. And so he set aside his Pureblood prejudices, and spent whatever time he wasn't with Harry with Granger and Weasley, studying.

Draco could tell that him getting along with Weasley and Granger made Harry extremely happy, and to see Harry happy was one of the few things in the world that made Draco's hardened heart melt. And while it sometimes annoyed Draco that Harry preferred to spend most of their time together with Weasley and Granger, Draco just had to remind himself that school was almost over and then he'd have Harry all to himself. Oh, the things they'd get to do.

"Harry, I swear, if you mess it up one more time I will hex your fingers off," Draco snarled, eyeing Harry out of the corner of his eye. Draco had been trying for the past half-hour to perfectly gel his hair, parting it on one side. He had his nicest dress robes on, and his hair had to perfect. After all, it was going to be his first public occasion with Harry Potter as his official date.

And so far, Harry had succeeded in distracting Draco and in the process of their, er, extracurricular activity, Draco's hair became messed up, resulting in him having to start the gelling process completely over.

Harry chuckled, but sat down, his hair already styled and his eyes twinkling beneath his glasses. It made Draco furious, how Harry didn't even have to try to look sexy as hell, and it took all of his self control to not wipe the little smirk off the git's perfect little face.

He and Harry were both attending the annual Farewell Dance that the Hogwarts staff always threw for for the seventh-year's who would be graduating in just two short weeks. It was a black-tie event, and the talk of the school. Of course, only seventh-year's were invited, but they were allowed to bring along someone from any grade level, and seeing as Harry was the hero of the school, everybody had been asking him to ask them to go.

And since only Harry's inner circle of friends knew the truth about him and Draco, Harry kept having to come up with excuses, which Draco found both hilarious and maddening. He was very much looking forward to being able to hold Harry's hand, and kiss his cheek in public. He was very excited to be able to be, well, _in love_.

"Come on, Draco. You look striking. We can't be late, it's a very important night," Harry said finally, holding out his hand. Draco took a deep breathe, and turned around. Harry's eyes visibly widened, as he took in all of Draco, and Draco couldn't help but blush. "I can't believe I got the most beautiful date," Harry whispered, being a romantic. While Draco's heart felt lighter than a feather and his insides felt warm and tingly, he played it off well. "You're right," he said snarkily. "I can't believe you scored the most beautiful date either," Harry laughed quite loudly, and held out his arm.

"Ready to shock the entire school?" Harry asked, as the two made their way down the corridor to the Great Hall, where Draco could already hear the tinkle of music and chatter. "Actually, the one person who's face I really wanted to see had to go and study abroad in Romania," Draco pointed out. Harry grinned. "Oh yeah, it would've been great to see Longbottom's face. I guess we'll just have to invite him to the wedding,"

Harry meant that last statement to be nonchalant, unimportant, but it made Draco stop in his tracks. _Did Harry Potter just fucking_ propose _to me?!_ He thought. Harry, confused at first, realized his mistake, and laughed nervously. "I was going to wait to tell you during the slow dance, but hell, I guess I'll say it now," he said, stepping in front of Draco and taking both of his hands in his. Draco's heart sped up, anticipation building. Harry took a deep breath, smiled a nervous little smile, and spoke.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy," He confessed. Draco felt his legs go weak, and Harry had to support him, to keep him from falling. No way. No. Fucking. Way. He did not just say those three sacred words. Those words that Draco himself had been repeating in his head for the past four weeks that he and Harry had been together.

Draco hastily stood upright, and blinked a few times, shaking his head. Harry was waiting for a response. He looked at Draco, a bit of red creeping up on his cheeks. Draco stared at Harry a moment longer, and then pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry, obviously expecting a different answer, was taken aback, and caught a little off balance. As he corrected himself, Draco smiled through the kiss, and murmured the words back.

"I love you too, Harry Potter. So goddamn much,"


	11. Chapter Ten

**Just so you all know, this chapter does take a bit of a turn towards the end, and I just want to apologize in advance for anyone who may be offended, but I'm simply making light of what happens on a daily basis, so. . .anyway, I won't delve any deeper into the particular issue, and hopefully you'll see past it, and focus on the story and the characters and not the reflection of real-life issues. That said, I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

Draco and Harry, after their brief soiree outside of the Great Hall, hesitated outside of the great oak doors. While dozens of people swarmed around them, all with dates of an opposite gender on their arms, Draco and Harry had put the usual amount of space between themselves, like they always did in public. Draco looked at Harry, and Harry looked back, and then grinned, closing the gap and taking Draco's hand in his, their fingers entwining.

"Let's go shock the school," Harry whispered, and then they both entered, hand-in-hand. The whole Hall was decorated very elegantly, with streams of gossamer hanging from the ceiling, which was enchanted to appear to be a bright, sparkling night. The house tables had been removed, with little, tall round tables set up sporadically around a huge, glimmering dance floor, in which most of the action was taking place. A huge banquet table laden with food was off to one side, and another housed a number of spirits and other house liquors, which Draco noticed was quite the popular destination.

Draco spotted Weasley and Granger spinning around on the dance floor, Granger looking, well, very beautiful, Draco admitted to himself. Dean Thomas was paired with Lavender Brown, and Cho Chang was swaying lazily with a sixth year Draco did not recognize. Draco also noticed the girls all staring at the two of them, particularly Harry, and Draco couldn't help but tighten his grip on Harry. Harry was his, after all, and it was time to let everyone single girl in the room know it.

"Dance with me," Draco said, whisking Harry onto the dance floor. Harry was unprepared, but readily put his left arm around Draco's waist, and held his right arm high. Harry was not a gifted dancer, Draco quickly realized, and so he led. Draco couldn't help but glance around, and his insides twisted with anxiety at the confused, if not disgusted looks he got. Cho Chang looked absolutely mortified, her jaw hanging open rudely. Weasley and Granger looked on admirably, but mostly, the students were shocked.

Draco began to become a little self-conscious. Did they think he wasn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter? Because they had no idea what he and Harry had gone through in the past year, and-wait. Harry was trying to get his attention.

"Draco!" He whisper-yelled. Draco's wandering eyes focused on Harry's, which were bright and alert. "Don't worry about them," he reassured. "They're just jealous is all," Draco sniggered, ducking his head a bit. Harry put a finger under his chin, lifting it up. "Hey," he breathed. "I happen to like staring into your beautiful eyes," Draco blushed hard at this, and hugged Harry tightly, closing his eyes.

It was better that way, without having to worry about everyone else watching them, judging them. They were here, together, and Draco couldn't imagine being any happier than he was right then. He and Harry were one of the last couples, and when they left, it was hard for them to go their separate ways. They lingered in a side corridor, right before the fork in the castle, in where Draco would return to the dungeons, and Harry to Gryffindor tower.

"That was a very good time. And your hair stayed perfect the entire night," Harry pointed out, tucking a stray strand back in place. "Hey, Potter, I told you," Draco said, quite lazily. "Now I'm going to have to hex your fingers off," Harry laughed a snarky laugh, and his face turned into one that was full of, well, lust and desire. Draco felt his body run warmer, the desire peaking ever so slightly. "But Draco, if I don't have any fingers, then," And Harry whispered something into Draco's ear that made him whimper and fall against the wall.

His heart raced, and it seemed as if all the blood was redirected towards another area of his body. Harry leaned back, chuckling darkly, and evilly, and Draco had to give Harry a nice slap on the arm. "You can't do that to me, Harry, Merlin," Draco said, a bit out of breath. Harry stepped further away. "Awh, I know. But it's so much fun to see your reaction," he whispered, and then turned and disappeared down the corridor towards Gryffindor tower.

That boy will be the death of me, I swear it, Draco thought to himself, as he returned to normal and quickly made his way back to the Slytherin dungeons, where he entered quietly, walking up the staircase to his dormitory.

However, when he opened the door, he saw all four of his dorm mates waiting for him. Every single one of them had their wands out, pointed directly at Draco. Blaise Zabini stepped forward, his wand almost touching Draco's nose. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that homosexuality was a sin, Malfoy?"


	12. Chapter Eleven

**So, I've never really understood Dramione at ALL, but here's a little bit of PLATONIC Dramione. I tried to add a bit of an emotional side in, but I don't know how well I did. Please, let me know! I really like hearing feedback from you guys. :) Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven

 _Get up. Get_ up, _dammit_. Draco groaned, curling in on himself. He wasn't quite sure what had happened but he was sure that he was injured, and badly. His right leg was on fire, as though it had been sitting in a burning fire, and his chest felt like it was about to explode. He couldn't see out of his left eye, and he kept feeling a stinging on his right forearm.

His attackers had vanished, leaving no trace that they were ever in the room. Draco had been caught entirely by surprise, and he didn't stand a chance of defending himself. Blaise and the other Slytherin's had easily Disarmed him, and proceeded to hex, curse, and maim Draco for felt like an eternity.

Draco, with great difficulty, pulled himself up, using his left arm for support. He almost collapsed again, crying out with pain as his right leg took weight. Draco managed to find his wand laying a few feet away from where he had been laying, and he picked it up gingerly. He needed to get out of the Slytherin dormitory. He pointed his wand at his eye, and whispered, "Episkey!" The cut over his eye sealed itself quickly and painfully, and Draco charmed away the blood, so he could see clearly. He couldn't tell what time it was, but it must have been late, because the common room was quiet.

Draco limped towards the door, his right arm holding his right leg, and his left arm holding his wand out in front of him, ready to Stupefy anyone who crossed him. He successfully made it out of the dungeons, but was forced to stop right outside the doors, leaning against the wall and breathing in short little pants, because breathing hurt. What he really wanted to do was call out for Harry, but he knew it was fruitless, Harry was on the other side of the school, and it would be impossible for him to hear him.

And so Draco continued limping down the hallways, his breathing become more uneven and ragged, and his vision going in and out of focus. The pain in his chest was blinding, overpowering even the pain in his broken leg. What had Blaise and the others done to him? Tried to fucking murder me, that's what, Draco thought absentmindedly. His left arm was getting weaker, his grip loosening on his wand, and just when he was about to collapse again, a little shown in the distance, and a voice called out to him.

"Malfoy?" Granger called out, her footsteps speeding up. Draco could barely look up, the pain threatening to consume him. "Granger," he whispered, finally falling, his good leg unable to support him anymore. Granger caught him, and gingerly laid him onto the cold stone floor. She pushed Draco's hair out of his eyes, and examined him. "What happened?" she asked, conjuring a splint from the end of her wand, and securing Draco's leg. The pain in Draco's chest was increasing.

"Slytherins," Draco breathed, unable to speak clearly. "Attacked me," Draco could hear Granger making strange noises, whimpering, it sounded like, and he began to wonder why she was helping him at all. It's not like he deserved her help. Sure, he and Granger had been amicable lately, but Draco felt that he was doing that mostly for Harry's benefit. He never once thought that Granger would ever help him willingly.  
But before he could ask Granger why she had such a kind heart, he blacked out.

* * *

"I told you, Madam Pomfrey, I found him like this. I was just returning from Professor Slughorn's office, and I saw him leaning against the dungeon walls, looking like an absolute mess," Draco listened. The voices were a bit muffled, but Draco could only suspect that that was because he was still half-asleep.  
The pain in his leg was gone, and the pain his chest was muted, though still lingered. The stinging on his right arm was gone as well, and Draco could feel thick bandages around his skull. "Alright, Miss Granger. It was very lucky that you found him as early as you did. Any later and the curse done on his chest would have killed him," Madam Pomfrey explained. Curse? What curse? Draco didn't remember being cursed, but then again, he didn't remember much of the previous night.

"Oh, he's awake," Granger said, her eyes piercing Draco's. Draco hadn't even realized he was watching Granger and Madam Pomfrey until Granger's eyes met his. Madam Pomfrey rushed over, and helped lift Draco up into a sitting position. "There, there," she fussed, thrusting water down Draco's throat, and examining his leg and chest. Granger walked over, and looked at Draco, both sympathetic and calculating.

"Well, all seems well now, Mr. Malfoy, though I am going to keep you overnight again, as that was a nasty spell they put over you. But for now, I'll leave you with Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, and went back into her office before Draco could ask her to stay, and then he was left with just Hermione Granger to keep him company.

Granger pulled up a chair, and sat beside Draco, just looking at him. Draco felt strangely embarrassed, and able to feel the tension in the air. And then Draco saw Granger's eyes flick downward, staring at Draco's arm. He instinctually pulled his left arm away, but Granger stopped him. "That's not what I'm looking at, Malfoy," she said, her voice thick, as if she was trying to hold back tears. "It's your other arm," She points at Draco's right arm, the one that had been stinging, and to Draco's horror, he saw a single word engraved into it, a word that would leave a scar for the rest of his life. It was a horrible, derogatory word that made Draco's insides curl with hatred and fear.

He looked up at Granger. "Why would they do that to me?" he whispered, trying not to let his voice sound weak. Granger gazed at him for a moment, and then scooted closer to him, pulling her right shirt-sleeve up. It revealed a scar, bright white against her skin. "Why would someone do this to me?" she said, giving Draco a look, because she knew that he knew why. Draco didn't answer though, because Granger answered for him. "Because some people have a very skewed outlook on the world, and they just simply can't accept a changing society, and so they make everyone who doesn't agree with their views an outcast, whether it be physical," She gestured to her scar and Draco's, and continued on. "Or emotional. And that, Malfoy," She pointed at Draco's new scar. "That it what it felt like to be constantly bullied by you,"

Draco's face became very hot, and he wanted badly to just disappear under the covers, but then Granger did something surprising. She took Draco's hand. "That being said, I truly believe that you have changed for the better, and have come to understand your prejudices and your mistakes, and I definitely believe that you love Harry. Harry is my best friend in this entire world, and if he can learn to forgive, then I suppose I can too. So, there you go, Malfoy. I forgive you," Granger finished, giving Draco's hand a squeeze.

Draco took a moment to digest what Granger had said, and carefully thought of a response. It didn't take him long, because he knew what he wanted to say. "You can't forgive someone who hasn't apologized, Granger," he said softly, sitting up a little bit taller. He locked eyes with Granger, and as genuinely as possible, apologized. It was a heartfelt apology that made Granger's eyes fill with tears, and in the end, she threw her arms around Draco, hugging him so tightly that he had to remind her that he was injured and still in pain.

"Sorry, sorry," she said, her hands fluttering around Draco. Draco smiled. "It's okay, Hermione," he said her first name, the letters rolling of his tongue easily, naturally. Hermione smiled. She stood up, pushing back her chair. "I'll go get Harry, now, I suppose," she said, looking around. Draco nodded, resting against his pillows.

"That'd be great," he replied.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**So, I really really hate that I had to do this, but, as many of you know, life and its relationships aren't perfect, but don't worry, as you'll be able to tell, I can't keep the two apart forever. As you know, they are meant to be together. So, bear with me, try to understand, and enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

"Muffliato," Draco awoke with a start. He must've drifted off waiting for Harry. Careful not to move his leg, Draco looked around, and saw Harry pacing back and forth in front of his bed. Draco was expecting Harry to fly into a rage at any moment, but instead, Harry stopped pacing and faced Draco. Harry's first concern was that Draco was going to be okay. "How're you feeling?" he asked, walking around the bed, and sitting in the chair that Hermione had previously occupied.

Draco looked at him, searched for any anger in Harry's eyes, but all he saw was worry and concern. "I'm feeling better. Madam Pomfrey mended me all up," Draco said. Harry scooted closer, and reached for Draco's hand. Draco placed his right hand in Harry's, who took it and held on tightly. "Hermione told me what they did to you," Harry whispered, his expression pained. He slowly turned over Draco's right arm, and saw the word, he traced it with his fingers. Draco couldn't stand to look at it anymore. It wasn't removable, for it was placed there with Dark Magic. It was just another label forever tattooed onto Draco's skin.

Only this one wasn't placed there by choice. It was put there by force.

Harry dropped Draco's hand, and held out his own. _I must not tell lies_ stood out white against his skin. Draco traced the letters with his hand. "You're not the only one who knows what it feels like to be branded," Harry said, taking Draco's hand again. Draco wasn't quite sure what to say. To be honest, he wasn't quite sure he wanted Harry there anymore. It seemed to Draco that every time he was in pain, Harry had to remind him that he had been through the same thing, if not worse. Could Draco never truly understand what pain was, because he was not Harry Potter?

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep again," Draco said, and closed his eyes, pretending to fall asleep. He stayed that way until Harry kissed his cheek and left. When he was sure Harry was gone, Draco opened his eyes. To his surprise, he started weeping. It hurt him because he loved Harry Potter so much, and he definitely didn't want to be away from him, but maybe that's what he needed. His mind was so clouded with his love for Harry Potter that he had forgotten about himself. He needed to focus on his N.E.W.T.S., and think about his career outside of Hogwarts. And Harry Potter was standing in his way of that. Draco's sobs became louder, as he made his decision.

He had to leave Harry Potter.

* * *

"I don't understand, I thought we were in love, I thought you were happy," Harry repeated. Draco stood outside of the Gryffindor common room, staring at Harry and trying not to cry. In fact, Draco had created a mask, letting no emotion leak out his eyes or expression. He felt horrible, because he was being so heartless, but he knew that the only way to truly separate himself from Harry was to return to his old self, even if it killed him inside.

"I told you, Potter. I'm not going to put myself in harm's way by being with you. I've had fun these past couple of months, and I will always appreciate your kindness and your friendship, but I can't be with you anymore. It's just too dangerous," Draco said, and before Harry could question him anymore, Draco spun around and sped off. Harry's footsteps followed him, and Draco cringed. He absolutely did not want to, but he knew he must. He twisted around, and pointed his arm at Harry. "Stupefy!" He cried, and he had to turn around so as not to see Harry fly backward into the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Draco heard Harry cry out in pain, and he had to speed up his walking, otherwise he was afraid he'd turn around and tell Harry to forget everything, that he still loved him and wanted to be together, but Draco didn't do that. He continued past the Great Hall until he wound up in the Slytherin common room, where he gripped his wand tightly, ready to curse anyone who tried to attack him.

* * *

News that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had broken up spread like wildfire in the last week of term, and Draco felt as if he had lost all of friends. Granger and Weasley no longer spoke to him, though Granger was a bit more understanding than Weasley, who shot him cold glares whenever they passed in the hallways and always seemed to have his wand out whenever Draco was around.

Harry, however, had succeeded in completely disappearing from Draco's daily life. The only time Draco saw him was at Quidditch or in classes, but Harry did such a good job of avoiding him, that to Draco, Harry may as well have vanished completely. The only good thing that came from breaking up with Harry was that Draco didn't have to worry about uncomfortable topics such as the Second Wizarding War and the death of Albus Dumbledore cropping up in conversation. Draco also succeeded in doing very well in his N.E.W.T.S., seeing as he didn't have Harry Potter to distract him.

Draco was looking into becoming an Auror, and working for the Ministry of Magic. While he had put on his mask of his old self, his heart truly had changed, and he wanted to be a defeater of Dark wizards, and what better job than an Auror would have that satisfaction? However, he knew that Harry had also been wanting to be an Auror ever since fifth year, but Draco tended not to dwell on that fact.

Draco never once tried to reconcile with Harry, to try and explain himself, because he knew that if he did, his resolve would crumble and he would crawl back to Harry, begging for forgiveness. Draco had come to comfort himself by deciding that he would seek out Harry once his career had taken off.

And so Draco Malfoy successfully put distance between him and Harry Potter through graduation and the first month of summer. After Hogwarts it was considerably easier to let his old feelings of Harry Potter go, as Draco immersed himself in the art of being an Auror, studying long into the nights and practicing all day. And when he finally got the job as an Auror, he was happier than he had ever been, but somewhere deep down inside of him, something was missing. He didn't have anyone to celebrate with. And the one person who would have cheered the loudest for Draco wasn't there.

Little did Draco know, however, that Harry Potter was cheering as well, surrounded by his friends, for he too had been accepted to be an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. It wouldn't be long before the two former lovers would cross paths again.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**So, I'm not quite sure how long I'm going to continue this, but I know you guys like it, so I may keep going until the story catches up to the storytellers, but I'm not sure how long that's going to take. I can promise you, however, that I will write another Drarry fanfiction, but it'll be ENTIRELY different than this one. :) Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

"Wait," Draco held up his hand, and leaned back in his chair. He looked over at Harry, who looked back at him solemnly. "Can you tell this part?" he asked. Harry glanced over at Luna, who was clearly waiting for the story to continue. "Erm, why?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't like telling this part. I was such an ass," he explained. Harry chuckled, and took Draco's hand.

"You were just doing what you thought was best for you. I understand, and I forgive you. And to be honest, I was an ass too," Harry replied. Draco smiled, and leaned in to give Harry a little kiss. Luna sighed dreamily. "If love cannot survive hardship and heartbreak, then it simply wasn't meant to be," she said. Harry smiled at her.

"Are you sure you're up to hearing the rest? It's quite a long story," Harry asked, checking his watch. They had been at the Leaky Cauldron for close to an hour and a half. Luna sat up a little straighter, and looked around. "Perhaps we could move somewhere more comfortable? My place is just a few miles north of here," she said, already standing up.

Harry turned to Draco. "We don't have to, if you don't want to," Harry reassured. Draco shook his head, standing up as well. "No, it's alright, really. I've liked reliving it. I'd forgotten a lot," he said. Harry gave a pretend look of shock, and feigned an arrow through his heart. "My, Draco, that hurt my soul," he said dramatically. Draco grinned and pulled Harry up and into his arms. "I've haven't forgotten everything, silly boy," he whispered seductively. Harry chuckled.

* * *

Luna's house was just as one would expect it to be. Covered in carpets of various colors, with numerous plants on the windowsills, strange plants, that made strange noises and emitted foul odors. Luna led them to her drawing room, where a two big couches sat facing each other, with piles and piles of books and papers taking up most of the room. "Oh," Luna said softly, waving her wand. "Sorry about those. I've only recently been reading up and researching the works of Newt Scamandar. Did you know his son works for the Ministry of Magic? Same department as me. It's fascinating, really," Luna trailed off, the books and papers magically moving up against the wall.

Luna sat down on the couch closest to the windows, promptly took off her shoes, and made herself comfortable. Harry and Draco sat down, quite cordially at first, until Luna shook her head and tsked her tong. "No, no, in my house you will slouch and and lean and not be cordial," she said, and with a wave of her wand, she had removed both Harry and Draco's shoes and conjured nice, soft throw pillows for which Harry and Draco used to get comfortable, as per Luna's orders. Draco shot Harry a look of amusement, which he returned, before tucking his feet under him. Draco stretched out, laying his legs across Harry's.  
"Okay then," Harry said, smiling at Luna, who was rapt and waiting to listen. "Let's continue, shall we?"

"As you have probably already figured out, Draco and I don't stay separated for long. Although, I think it's safe to say that if he and I weren't paired together at the Ministry, it could've been a much longer span of time before we finally got back together," Harry began. "We were both Aurors, beginners at that, and fortunately or unfortunately for us, we were the very first newbies in the past year since the War ended, and so therefore, the Ministry slapped us together as partners. Needless to say, we each had a very different view on how to track down and capture Dark wizards,"


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**ATTENTION. There is a time skip, just FYI. In case you don't notice. :) Enjoy! P.S., so you know how I said no smut? Well, er, that, uh, may change soon. I mean, it's kinda hard to avoid when it comes to Drarry, hehe, so, um yeah. :')**

*2 Months After Graduation*

Chapter Fourteen

"Okay, so you have your wand, and your papers, and your proper robes," Hermione said, fluttering around Harry, making sure he was perfect. He felt a bit annoyed, but mostly grateful, because Hermione had reminded him of his certification papers. "Hermione, I think I'm ready. Now, I can't be late to my first shift, can I?" Harry said, stopping Hermione.

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment, and then smiled and gave him a very big hug. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered, releasing him. Harry grinned. He was very excited, but couldn't help but feel as if the one person he really wanted to talk to was gone. Harry did what he always did when thoughts of Draco crept up on him, he shoved them away, distracting himself in some manner. Usually, it was with Quidditch or Ron, but now, it would be with capturing Dark wizards.

Ron came up for his turn and clapped Harry on the back. "Have fun, mate. Go catch all those bad wizards," he said, giving him a small hug. Harry stepped back, and after one final look at his best friends, he Disapparated, appearing some fifteen miles away, at the secret entrance to the Ministry of Magic. After a very uncomfortable trip down a toilet, Harry, emerged, windswept, in the heart of the Ministry of Magic. It had changed drastically since his last visit, the most noticably being the abscence of the obscene statue that had once stood when Voldemort had taken over the Ministry.

In it's place was simple fountain, nothing of extravagance. Harry liked it. He smiled at it as he walked to the elevators. He heard shouts of greeting and people waving at him, and he kindly returned the praises, but was really looking forward to people treating him like everyone else. To be honest, he was looking forward to being boring. Harry exited the elevator, winding up in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement corridor. Everywhere he looked he saw people in the same robes as him, all with a very authoritative aura about them. Harry began to feel very small.

But he had succeeded in getting accepted into one of the most selective departments in the Ministry, and he knew that he had what it took to uphold wizarding law. He followed the directions on his papers, and found his office, back in a little corner. On the door, written with little gold letters, was Harry's name. H. Potter. It was roomy, with big windows overlooking the main lobby, and bookshelves that reached the ceiling. A huge oak desk was centered in the middle of the room on top of dark hardwood floors, looking recently polished, and with a plush green chair behind it. A round table was off to one side of the room, with a little tea cart next to it, with fresh tea and coffee bubbling merrily.

Harry sat his bag down on the big oak desk, and then went through the little door that led to his partner's office. It was an exact mirror of Harry's office, except that there were no windows and the floor was covered almost completely with a huge ornate rug. Harry shut the door, feeling strange in his partner's office, and returned to his own, where he began to unpack a few of his things.

He hung up his Order of Merlin, First Class plaque, and his Hogwarts diploma, along with a portrait of Albus Dumbledore. He then brought out all of the photographs of everyone who had stood next to him against the war. On his desk, right in front of where Harry planned to do his paperwork and investigations, he placed a picture of himself, Ron, and Hermione, who all happily waved at him. Next was a group picture of Dumbledore's Army, and then of the Order of the Phoenix, and then one of Harry's parents, and so on and so forth.

Just as Harry believed to be done, he pulled out another picture frame. He almost dropped it, for it felt as if all the warmth had been sucked out of the room. He could feel his face growing pale, and his heart sped up. He couldn't look away from the beaming, happy faces. _Okay, fine, but just for two seconds_ , Harry thought to himself. He would allow himself _two seconds_ to miss him. And when he let that part of him free, it threatened to consume him.

Harry collapsed onto his chair, glaring at the photo as he wept. He cursed Draco over and over in his head. After all, Harry never understood. They had proclaimed their love to each other the _night before_ and the next morning, after having been fucking _attacked_ , Draco though the best course of action was to leave him, Harry. Was Harry being selfish? Or was he being in love? All he knew for sure was that he was heartbroken, and he didn't think he could ever find someone else who understood what he had gone through, and who shared a bond with him that deeply.

Hastily, Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, and slammed the photo into his bottom drawer, and proceeded to cover it up with rolls and rolls of blank parchment, and miscellaneous books, anything to cover up those evil, smiling faces. Harry talked himself down, building back up his wall and removing any trace of emotion from his face.

Harry's only comfort was that he would never ever have to face Draco Malfoy in person, and therefore, it would be easier to forget about him, and move on with his life.

* * *

 _Knock, knock, knock_. Oh, that must be Harry's partner. Harry jumped up from his desk, abandoning the contract he had been perusing, and yanked open his door, anxious to see who he would be working with twenty-four seven. To his absolute horror, he was standing less than two feet away from the boy he used to be in love with. _Still in love with_ , he thought absentmindedly, but it was only a fleeting thought, because before Harry knew it, he had taken a fistful of Draco Malfoy's robes in his hands, and pulled him through the doorway, before slamming the door shut and throwing Draco against the bookshelves. "What the fuck are you doing here, you inconsiderate and complete ass," Harry spat through gritted teeth, his wand directed at Draco's throat. Draco's eyes didn't flit around, they were locked on Harry's, and Harry tried hard to focus on the hatred he felt, rather than the longing. This boy had left him, and for no good reason at that.  
Harry waited, glaring daggers at Draco, until Draco finally spoke. "I, I'm your new partner," he said. This only made Harry angrier. Of course he knew that, he wasn't stupid. He huffed, lowering his wand and stepping back, turning around and heading for the door. "Like hell you are," Harry muttered, mostly to himself. His hand wrapped around the doorknob, but Draco stopped him.

"Wait!" he cried, and Harry knew that he could not ignore the longing in Draco's voice. Cursing himself, Harry let go of the doorknob and turned around stiffly. Draco stood, looking very distraught, which Harry could not help but find very appealing, and wringed his hands. "I need to explain," he said. Harry laughed, a cold, humorless laugh. "No, no you don't get to do that. Quit playing the victim, Malfoy, _you_ left _me_ ," Harry said, stomping towards Draco, until he was inches from his face. "Don't you get that I don't want to hear what you have to say? I don't give a shit what you have to say. What you did was unforgivable. Unforgivable," Harry said, and then stopped, staring at Draco, hatred spewing from his whole being.

Draco hesitated, his mouth opening and closing, trying to find the right words. After a few moments, however, Draco did something completely unexpected. He crashed his lips onto Harry's and pulled him in roughly. Harry protested at first, because this was not what he needed right now, but Draco held him close, kissing Harry in a way that he never had before. It wasn't a kiss full of love, it was a kiss full of lust and unspoken words and frustration, and Draco wasn't being gentle. He slammed Harry against the bookshelves, and pinned his arms above his head. The kiss was forceful, Draco was determined to kiss every inch of Harry Potter's mouth.

As Draco was kissing him, Harry tried to make him stop. "Draco," he said through the kiss, but Draco just stuck his tongue down Harry's throat, preventing him from speaking, but Harry managed to get a few more words in, and to his great relief/frustration, Draco stopped kissing him, but Harry didn't get more than two words out before Draco had slapped him so hard he thought he saw stars. Harry cupped his cheek, bending over in pain. Draco yanked him upward, and placed his hand around Harry's jaw, pressing his cheeks together. "Potter," he said, his voice full of venom. "Just shut the fuck up,"

And then Draco was kissing Harry again, and what could Harry do besides go along with it?


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Okay, so I know some people may be angry that I sort of *skipped* over a certain part, but that's because I've never written smut and I don't think I'd be any good at ALL, so I'd thought I'd save you the pain of reading it and myself the embarrassment of writing it, and so, yeah. By the way, this COULD be the ending, so treat it like the ending, because I don't really know where to go from here, but if it is the end, there will be an epilogue, don't worry. :) Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen

"What does this mean?" Harry asked, pulling his robes back on. Draco was actively avoiding his gaze, searching desperately for his missing shoe. "Where is it?" he muttered to himself, ducking underneath the round table. Harry was beginning to get frustrated. He had just _fucked_ his ex-lover, and he couldn't deny it, it was amazing. It was his first time with a man, and he couldn't believe what he'd been missing out on.

The way being with Draco made him feel was irresistible. He'd have to do it again. But he was still so angry. So furious with Draco that it made Harry want to curse and hex him into the next year, but he couldn't do that, because deep down Harry was still in love with him. And now they were partners and it's not like they could avoid each other.

"Draco!" Harry shouted, forcing Draco to stop looking for his shoe and pay attention to him. He looked at Harry, a bit annoyed. "What, Harry? Do you really want to talk about what just happened? You really want to talk about how I broke up with you and then had angry breakup sex with you on our first day being Aurors? Do you really want to hash all of that out, right now?" Draco said, giving Harry a look that made Harry feel very stupid indeed. He just stared at Draco, breathing heavily, and reached under his desk and threw Draco's shoe at him.

"You chucked those when you, um...just take them and get out, will you?" Harry said, feeling the awkwardness creeping up on him. Draco caught his shoe, shoved it on his foot, and turned around, his robes swishing around him. Before taking the side door to his office, he turned back briefly to look at Harry. "See you for our first assignment," he said blandly, and then disappeared into his office, shutting the door tightly behind him.

Harry mentally kicked himself, resting his fists against his desk and leaning forward, taking deep breaths. _That can't happen again, no matter how much you want it to. You can't be sleeping around your first day on the job. Get a grip, Potter._

* * *

Working amicably with Draco Malfoy proved very difficult for Harry Potter, because to while the both of them never brought up their little adventure, it was hard to ignore the unspoken words between them. Every time Draco's ideas clashed with Harry's, Draco would give Harry a look that made Harry want to rip his clothes off and shove him against the wall and teach him a lesson. But he couldn't very well do that in the middle of a conference, and so he had to grit his teeth and bear it.

The sexual tension mounted to a point where Harry was finding himself _fantasizing_ about what he could do to Draco Malfoy, if he ever got the chance. He had to be very careful to keep a straight face, a poker face, when he wasn't shut up in his office, coming up with ways to track down Dark wizards, and fantasizing about the many ways he could punish Draco Malfoy. The pair never spoke when it wasn't necessary, and they kept a strict three feet in between them at all times, even when they were alone, coming up with plans. And so it stayed that way. For one week, until Harry broke. But to be honest, Draco was losing his sense of control as well. The two, though they'd be quick to deny it, were longing for the time before, back when they were happily and newly in love, only just discovering what it felt like. Sure, they both loved the frustrated, angry sex, but their emotions were running so high afterward, it was hard to cope and behave themselves. And so, when Harry broke, it was a relief to them both.

"If Henessey is truly hiding somewhere off the African coast, then there must've been people who had seen him, or lent him a boat, or _something_. Ugh, I really need to talk to the people who organize magical transportation, they surely have more than those idiots down at record-keeping," Draco said, focused on the maps Harry had laid in front of them. They had been assigned to find Galagy Henessey, a known Dark wizard who had fled the instant Voldemort was defeated, his last known whereabouts being the Ivory Coast.

And while Harry was trying to work, all he was really positive about was that when the light hit Draco's eyelashes, they lit up like a million miniscule fireworks, and it was quite beautiful. Harry had been careful to nonchalantly return to his work whenever Draco's eyes flickered up to meet his, which was more often than not. After the eighth time catching Harry staring at him, he threw his quill down, and sat back in his chair.

"Did you lose something over here, Potter?" he said snarkily. Harry looked back at Draco, trying to appear innocent. "Excuse me? I'm just doing my work, like you," he said, trying to keep himself from lunging at Draco and wiping the sorry little smirk off his face. Draco raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I bet you were. Why can't you just admit it? You were staring at me, like you've been staring at me ever since our first day," Draco said, venom seeping into his voice.

Harry hesitated, contemplating what to say, and then he just gave up. He was tired of suppressing his feelings. He was going to pour his heart out, and if Draco didn't like that, then he could go get himself a new partner. "Fuck it," Harry said, waving his wand so that the maps neatly rolled themselves up and the quills and ink went back to their containers. Harry stood up, feeling very weird but confident.

"Draco Malfoy," he said, looking down on Draco, who was beginning to look embarrassed for himself. "There's no point in denying it any longer. Yes, I stare at you, but only because you're unbearably hot, and you make me hot, while also making me angry, which is confusing, but I've come to accept it, however, let's make one thing clear. You stare at me, too, all of the time. You think I don't notice, but I do, Draco. So, let's stop pretending that we don't want to be together, and let's just _be_ together. I forgive you for being an insufferable ass and dumping me, so if you'll get over yourself, I'd like to go back to how we were before you were attacked, because I'm through with wasting my time not being with you, because I've spent my whole existence either not knowing _you_ existed or hating your guts, and I'm done, do you understand me? I'm fucking done, because I love you. I. _Love_. You," Harry finished valiantly, running out of breath about halfway through.

He stood there, waiting for Draco to react, but he just sat in his chair, eyes wide in disbelief. Harry began to feel a bit embarrassed, and his eyes flitted around the room. He automatically began to second-guess himself, his mind telling him that Draco was never staring at him, that he'd made it all up in his head, but before he could backtrack, Draco responded.

"Wow, Potter," he said, smirking. "Did you pull that speech from your ass, or did you rehearse it?" He stood up, and walked closer to Harry, who was feeling very foolish indeed. He backed up a few paces, looking down on the ground. "I, I'm sorry, that was very inappropriate, I shouldn't have," he stuttered, running into the chairs opposite of them. Draco followed him, laughing quietly as Harry's cheeks began to flush with embarrassment. Draco followed Harry all the way to the opposite wall, where he stood centimeters away from Harry. He could smell Harry's cologne, and he couldn't tease anymore.

"I guess I should say," Draco whispered softly. "I love you too," And then Draco pressed his lips to Harry's but it wasn't in anger or frustration, it was a soft, sweet, emotional kiss that made Harry's heart flutter and relax, and he wrapped his arms around Draco just like the first time they kissed, pulling him closer, breathing him in, letting everything go. It didn't last long, but that was okay, because after, Draco just rested his head on Harry's, a mirror of the night in the locker room. And they just stood there for what felt like forever, not speaking, not moving, their eyes closed, just being together.

It was a peaceful serenity.


	17. Epilogue

**Thank you guys so so much for reading this story and giving me such positive feedback! I had an absolute blast writing it, and I will definitely be doing more Drarry stories in the future, though perhaps not quite as heavy as this one, but maybe. I'm just not sure. Anyways, please please let me know what you think of the story as a whole, and thank you very much for reading! Enjoy. :)**

Epilogue

Harry looked lovingly at Draco, who smiled and squeezed his hand. Harry looked back at Luna, who was looking positively dazed. "And that's that, Luna. Ever since then we've been together, publicly, as a couple," Harry finished, sitting up a little straighter. Luna's eyes moved slowly upward to meet Harry's. She smiled softly. "That is one for the books, Harry. My, my heart just swells up for you two, and I don't think it's because of the Knargles," she said quietly, her eyes twinkling with sincerity.

She stood up, and Harry and Draco took cue, picking up their cloaks and smoothing their shirts. Luna smiled at them, hesitated, and then walked close, embracing them both. Harry, though a bit hesitant, hugged Luna back tightly, while it took Draco a little longer. It had never occurred to Draco that he hadn't given Luna Lovegood more credit. She was, after all, one of the Magnificent Seven, and he couldn't deny her kindness or her loyalty. He hugged her a little more tightly.

After Luna released both of them, and had waved them out the door, she stuck her head out of the window. "I'll expect an invitation to the wedding!" she called, right before Harry and Draco Disapparated. She waved her hand, her blonde hair flowing in the wind, and then the scene around Harry and Draco disappeared.

They reemerged at the little cottage, which was the same as it had been at the very start of this story. Draco, sighing, hung up his cloak and collapsed onto the loveseat. Harry sat down next to him, taking his hand in his, and using the other to run his hand through Draco's messy, gel-free hair. Draco stared at him, and then looked down at the Harry's hand, which was entwined with his. With his free hand, he slowly traced the letters that hadn't faded over time, that still stood out white against his skin.

Then he glanced down at his own scars, the awful word on his right arm, and the shadow of the Dark Mark on his left. He could feel the scars on his torso tingling, only because he was thinking about them, and it made him feel like a patchwork quilt, each scar a painful reminder of his past and his mistakes. And then he looked up at Harry, at his lightening scar that was still as dark and fresh as if he had gotten it only hours ago, and felt a bit better. Harry was a patchwork quilt too, who had seen the same things he had, been through the same things, but somehow managed to be kind, and gentle, and forgiving.

And Draco was still learning, even after ten years, that he was forgiven, that Harry Potter, his one true love, had forgave him, and that everything was okay.

"I've never said thank you," Draco said out of the blue, interrupting the silence. Harry looked at him, a bit confused. "Thanked me? What for?" he asked, pulling Draco up and wrapping his arms around him. Draco rested his head on Harry's chest, listening to his heart beat. "For loving me," Draco murmured, peering up at Harry. Harry looked down at him, his green eyes sparkling. He pulled Draco out of his embrace, and stroked his cheek. "Loving you is not, nor has it ever been, a burden. If anyone should be thanking anyone, it should be. Thank you for letting me love you," he said. Draco eyes began to get teary. _Don't cry, dammit, don't._ Draco thought swiftly.

"I love you so much," he whispered, and kissed Harry. Harry kissed him back, and it reminded Draco of the first time they kissed, really kissed, and he pressed his lips harder against Harry's. When they had to break for air, Draco rested his head against Harry's chest again. Harry adjusted them both so that they were laying down, Draco in Harry's arms, a mirror of that night in the dormitories so long ago. And so the two stayed like that, for the rest of the day and all through the night, content with just being together. They didn't speak, they didn't move, for they didn't need to. They were in bliss, at peace, their past put behind them, with only the future ahead. Harry smiled slightly at the thought of his future with Draco. It was going to be a great future, with happiness, and friends, and family, and his true love. He wrapped his arms tighter around Draco.

Draco clutched Harry closer, breathing him in, and just contemplating the future. It was going to be a bright future, with many more events ahead of them both. Hell, maybe they'd even have a child. Who knew? All Draco was for sure about was that he loved Harry Potter, and nobody could ever take that away from him. His love for Harry was, after all, the only thing that had kept him going all this time.

And it would keep him going for the rest of his years.

The End


	18. Please Read (Pretty please)

**Hey guys, I just want to let you know that I will be publishing another Drarry story, titled "When Therapy Fails," and I do hope you guys check it out and continue to give me the positive feedback, because I love hearing what you guys have to say about it. And hey, if it's negative, I'll read it too, and learn from it because goodness knows I'm not perfect.**

 **Anyhow, thanks for reading my story, and I hope you like the next one! :D**


End file.
